


Mind Reader

by edwardelricistheawesomeness



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cop Eren, Cop Levi, Criminal Minds case breakdown, Cuddles, Dammit Tags are hard., Eventual smut., F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, Mind Reading, More or less everyone's a cop or associated with them., Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rescue Missions, SVU cases, Smut, They will be working with SVU cases. So you know what kind of cases they will be., Torture, wall smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edwardelricistheawesomeness/pseuds/edwardelricistheawesomeness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren can read minds. Levi finds out. I suck at writing summaries. Smut in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I find a guy on a bus.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. First things first anything in Italics are the thoughts of others in Erens mind. Everything in this ‘ ‘ are Eren in Erens head. Sorry for any confusion.

‘Great.’ Eren thought as he woke up. The flood of thoughts came into his head. _I wonder what will happen today?.....wake up mike…..good morning!_ Eren shook his head and focused for a second. After a moment the other thoughts quieted down to a small buzz in the back of his head. ‘Even after 22 years of dealing with this I still wake up to the thoughts of others…..’ He thinks and gets up. He walks to the small kitchen in his apartment. He makes some coffee and looks at the clock.

‘It’s only 7:oo… wow I woke up early……’ he sips his coffee and begins to sort through the voices in his head. He figures of that out of the about 40 people in this apartment building about 20 of them are still asleep, since their minds are quieter, about 12 of the awake people are kids and the rest adults. ‘Most of them should wake up soon’ _I hear the usual Love you mom!....see ya!...well see you after school!_ and the replies from their parents or parent.

I go to my room and get ready for the day. I’m a cop but I have today off. People are always curious as to why I can always tell when a person is lying. I give them the usual answer of, I’m really good at reading body language, or whatever i’m supposed to say. I toss on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, I also put on my jacket. I grab my phone and wallet, grabbing my keys as I walked out of the door.

I contemplated driving to the library, but decided against it. ‘I’ll take the bus, it should be here in a minute.’ I walk up to the bus stop and wait the 3 minutes till the bus got their. As I board the bus I get a large amount of voices and the usual R rated thoughts from some people, _damn…., wow he’s hot, scoot over, you're in my personal space, perv, 2 more stops and I get off,_ I stand in the aisle holding onto a pole above my head.

The bus stops and 3 people board the bus. They all stand like me. As I’m beginning to sift through the voices in my head I’m smacked with a VERY personal mental images. I start staring at the person they're coming from and my eyes widen as the images continue to get more R rated. He’s shorter than I am. About 5’4 maybe a little less. And his black hair was styled in an undercut. The images continued for another few minutes when he finally realized I was staring at him. _why is he staring at me?_ He thinks and looks down then back at me _I haven't popped a boner so why is he staring at me like he knows something…….Wait…..if you're a mind reader cough now._ I don’t know why but something about how quickly he figured it out made me want to know him. My sister Mikasa doesn't even know. I started coughing all while staring at him with a knowing look. His eyes widen even further and he blushes ever so slightly and he thinks _oh shit..._


	2. I am the impossible

_Oh shit…._ His thought rang in my head and it took everything inside of me not to start laughing. I look around and notice that my stop is next. I look back at him and smile. He still looks flustered. The bus stops and I walk to the door.

As I get off he follows me _impossible……..that is not possible. no one can read minds…..it was a coincidence._ He continues trying to tell himself that while I enter the library. I immediately walk to the back of the library. He follows me and as I sit down at  one of the tables. _I’ll just ask him. the worst that can happen is he will think i'm a freak and leave._

__

he approaches and as he opens his mouth I say “Yes I can read minds” in a nonchalantly. He stops mid-step and stares at me. _what? he just…….he can?......then that means……_ He shakes his head and says “no. Thats not possible.” I smile at him and focus on him.

When i'm just listening I hear everything the person thinks. But if I focus I can hear more. And if I do so hard enough I know everything about them. Their name, age, height, weight, credit card number, license plate, number of times they've coughed. So you can see how this comes in handy in certain situations.

I motion to the seat across from me. I decided to only get a little information out of his mind, Just his name, and age, Which was Levi Akerman and he was 25 years old. I say “Why don’t you sit with me for a minute Mr. Akerman.” he looks startled that I know his name and sits across from me.

He looks at me and I say “what? you're startled I know you're name?” He regains his composure and glares at me. ‘He sure can glare. I’m really glad I’m used to being glared at now.’ I smile at him and say “well are you going to say something?” he glares at me and says “hey brat. Why do you go around reading peoples minds like that?”

I give him a smile that I know is slightly suggestive and say “well. It looks like we’ve come to terms with the fact that I can read minds. And I thought you said that it was ‘impossible’ and now this” I say motioning to him. “I'm surprised and that doesn't happen often” He glares at me and begins talking to himself _don’t think about his smile. Don’t think about his smile. Or anything else. at all. nothing. Bla Bla Bla……._ he then glares at me and says “You didn’t answer my question. Why do you go around reading other peoples minds?” I lean back in my chair and give him a glare of my own and I say “I would stop if I could. But I can’t. I've always heard the thoughts of others.” His silver eyes look startled but his face remains a mask. He then says “Well. You know my name but I don’t know yours.” I smile at him and say “Eren. My name is Eren Jaeger.” he looks at me and says “Eren….” I stand up then and say to him “well. I was going to meet a friend. So I’ll see you later.” he stands up and says “how are you…” I look back and tap my head saying “mind reader. Remember? I’ll text you later.” and with that I exited the library. I get on the bus as it pulls up a minute later and as it gets about quarter a mile away levi’s mind is barely a whisper and I have to focus to hear it at all. I hear him thinking _that damn green eyed brat……_ And I smile at his thought. The bus continues on to the way and I check the route. The stop I want is 2 from the one i’m at now.

 


	3. I get a date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

Two stops later I got off the bus and entered the little coffee shop on the corner. As I entered I see a familiar blond head in the corner and hear the usual _alright now if he was there and she was there then how did that get there?_ I could see the report in his head and I sat down across from him startling him out of his daze. “Hey Armin, How ya doin?” He looks at me and says “nothing much, just thinking about a case.”

I look at him and say “really? On your day off you spend you time in a coffee shop thinking about a case?” He looks at me and says with a small smile “we can't all be magical.” I smile at him. He figured out that I could read minds when we were young. Armin was always smart, but I decided to tell him because I knew I could trust him not to tell my parents. The last thing I needed was for my parents to know I was a freak.

My mom would have probably accepted it. My dad on the other hand, probably not. I never told Mikasa because I knew she hated lying to my parents. No matter what it was. So I kept it from her so she wouldn’t have to lie to them. Even though shes my adopted sister, she loved my mom, it hit both of us hard when she died when I was 10.

I smirk at him and say “I'm not magical. Just special.” he rolls his eyes and says in his head _you still haven't told her….have you?_ I shake my head and say “no….but I did find someone today who figured out my secret faster than even you.” His eyes widen to the size of dinner plates and his only thought _was did he just say….what I think he said?_ _no. imposable. nope. I misheard him._

I smile at him and answer the question he was about to ask, “no you didn't mishear me. You heard he perfectly.” he looked completely flabbergasted. He almost shouts “What?!?!” I hold up a hand and say “I know. Calm down and I’ll tell you what happened.” he shuts his mouth and calms down ever so slightly.

I sit back and give him a rundown of my meeting with Levi. He stays silent but his mind is a buzz of activity and I start holding my head to try and block out his continuous stream of thoughts. His eyes widen and he says “sorry…..I’ll slow it down.” his thoughts slow and I sit back up and focus to quiet down all the thoughts around me.

After about 20 seconds it fades to a small buzz. I then look at Armin and say “Well I’ll see you on Monday Armin.” I was actually happy for once to have a weekend off. I also had today off a well. I checked my watch it said it was 10:24 and that the next bus wouldn't come for another 30 minutes.

I began walking towards my favorite pizza place. It was about a block away so I was okay walking. About 5 minutes later I entered the little restaurant and sat down in one of the tables. I get a large stream of thoughts in the place and take a second to quiet them. I order a medium pizza with everything.

As the waitress leaves I pull out my phone and create a contact for Levi. After that I send him a text. ‘Hello’ a minute later I get a text back of ‘who is this?’ I smile at my phone and text back ‘who on earth would it be?’ and smile at the waitress as she sets down my food and I hear _He’s really cute, especially when he’s smiling. I hope I got this order right…..I don’t want to get in trouble._

I thank her and begin eating. I relax my mind and the thoughts come back. _I hope I’m on time!, Ouch hot!, idiot, she’s cute, This is really good, I wonder if this place is any good,_ I shake my head and I feel my phone buzz. The text from Levi says ‘Eren?’ I text back ‘who else could randomly text you?’ I lock my phone and pay for my food, leaving a good tip on the table.

I walk outside and text to him ‘I have tomorrow off. Do you want to grab lunch and talk?’ It’s about 2 minutes before he texts back. ‘sure brat, where do I meet you?’ I smile at my phone and text back ‘there's a small sandwich shop on 5th. Just past the book store. meet me there around noon.’ about 2 minutes after that I get ‘okay brat, I’ll see you there.’ And despite my best efforts. I end up smiling the whole way home.

 


	4. I meet a green eyed brat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have Levi's POV for a chapter! Hehehehehe.... I had tons of fun writing this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! We're doing a little Levi P.O.V. This is a little after Eren left the library. Also for future reference all Italics in other peoples P.O.V’s are their own thoughts and inside their own head.

I sat there for a few minutes lost in thought. _That brats name seems slightly familiar, like i've heard it before. or read it somewhere._ being a cop for so long you would think I would be able to remember better. I get up and exit the library walking to the bookstore I was supposed to meet Erwin and Hanji at.

I enter and I immediately hear Hanji telling Erwin about a person named Armin in forensics with her. “He’s so cute for a 22 year-old! You have to meet him! And he’s just like you!” I walk up and Erwin says “Hello Levi, what took you so long?” I glare at him and say “Nothing lord eyebrows.” Erwin chuckles at my insult.

Hanji than appeared at my side and whines “It can’t be nothing! Tell meeee!” I shove her away and say “fuck off glasses.” she looks dejected a second then perks up and says “Oh yeah! I saw another cute guy in my lab yesterday!” I sigh and say “you're a married woman. Who looked so hot that you had to commit them to memory?” she smiles at me and says “he was tall, around 5’10. He had chocolate brown hair and the prettiest caribbean blue/green eyes I have ever seen. And he looked really muscular from where I was. And why do you care about my marital status hobbit?”

I was staring at her wide eyed. My mind was going over her description in my mind, _Tall. With chocolate brown hair, very muscular, And Caribbean blue/green eyes…._ I then look at Hanji and say “Do you remember his name?” she looks at me surprised that I had taken interest and said “Eren, His name was Eren Jaeger.”

_Eren…..What on earth was he doing in Hanji’s Lab?_ She says then to Erwin “He and Armin grew up together apparently. I think you would like both of them, the girl with them was pretty to. She also stuck really close to Eren” I don’t know why but that comment about some chick being close to Eren made me angry for some reason.

_What the hell is wrong with me? I barely know him, why should I care who he keeps in his company?_ I continue to question myself as Erwin finally chooses a book and takes it to the register. While waiting on him Hanji says “Hey! Mike is on his lunch break! do you want to come eat with us?”

Erwin and I agreed simply to shut her up. At least that was my reasoning. I don’t know his. We follow Hanji to a small chinese place about a block and a half away from the bookstore. We enter and just as we sit down Mike appears and says "hello" we all respond after that he starts talking to Hanji. They've been married a little over 2 and a half years.

The waitress comes up and takes our orders. I order something basic. I'm not really hungry. We all eat quickly because Mikes lunch break is short. After we eat I say my goodbyes. "I have a report to finish." I leave the restaurant and as I'm walking to the bus stop about a block away my phone buzzes.

'Hello' the text says. It's from a number I don't know and without thinking I immediately send 'who is this?' And send it. About 30 seconds later I get a text that says 'who on earth could it be?' My mind races to think of who it could be then I text 'Eren?' And not a minute after that I get 'who else would randomly text you?'

I arive at the bus stop and just as I get on I get a text that says 'I have tomorrow off. Do you want to grab lunch and talk?' I stare at my phone for a minute and read the text about 12 times before I reply. 'Sure Brat, where do I meet you?'

I get a reply almost immediately. 'There's a small sandwich shop on 5th. Just past the bookstore. Meet me there around noon.' I remember passing that shop earlier. I text back 'Sure Brat. I'll see you there.' And despite my best efforts. No matter how hard I tried to deny it. I was a little happy about seeing Eren again.

 


	5. I spend time with a very interesting midget.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren meets Levi again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Were back to Eren’s P.O.V! I might do another Levi’s P.O.V. later if you liked the last one. Same stuff as before Italics mean other people and ‘ ‘ means Eren. Also don’t judge me about the car I choose for Eren. I thought it suited him. Also the thought of Eren working on a car is a drug to me.

After I got home I fell asleep. Which isn't unlike me. I often sleep on my first day off. I wake up to my alarm going off and immediately hear _saturday….more sleep, good morning, wake up you two! food is on the table, see ya mom!, …...coffee….._ I focus for a second and make it fade to a small buzz in the back of my head.

I grab my phone and check the time. It’s 11:10. So I have time. I get out of bed and get dressed. I put on a white t-shirt black jeans and a black jacket. I walk to my kitchen and grab a cup of much needed coffee. I can drink black coffee but I prefer sweet coffee. Like sweet enough to cause a sugar coma. I know I'm weird.

After my much needed coffee I checked the time. 11:35. I head out of my apartment grabbing my keys, wallet, and phone. I lock my door and walk down the hallway to the lobby exit. After that I walk over to my car. My precious black 1967 chevy Impala.

My car was my project that I started when I was 15. I worked on it for 2 years and when I was 17 she was complete. And in the last 5 years she hasn’t failed me once. I get in and drive the 15 minute drive to the sandwich place. I park in the parking lot across the street and I sit on the trunk for a minute and focus on the sandwich shop.

_Hey man! Hello! What can I help you with? I wonder if I locked the front door..I want that one! Ohh that looks good. I have time to eat and get back before my breaks over. This is delicious!_ I listen for a minute and figure out that he isn't here yet. I relax my mind ever so slightly and let voices from the surrounding area enter.

When I relax I can hear everything for about a mile radius. When I concentrate I can extend that area to about 20 miles. But then it gets really hard to hear. But if I'm searching for someone then I can easily shift through everything and find one. And I can usually tell how far from me they are and in what direction. It just takes a lot of concentration.

I focus and listen to everything in a 2 mile radius. I shift through everything. Trying to find one amongst hundreds. A needle in a haystack as you could say. Whenever I do this though I always get little bits and pieces of peoples thoughts. Just bits and pieces. Not complete thoughts.

I find him finally. He's walking towards the shop. About a half block away. I smile to myself and stand up. I walk across the street and enter the shop. I look at the menu as I enter the shop. I choose a tuna cheese melt. As they make my order I hear Levi approaching and hear _where the fuck is it? I know it was around here somewhere…..Ah, here it is. I wonder if that brat is here yet…….._

As he walks in I walk up behind him and say “yes that brat is here.” He jumps and looks at me. _That shitty brat!_ “don’t do that to me!” he says angrily and turns his head, and walks up to the counter. I hear them call my number and go grab my sandwich. I then head to a table in the back where I could see everyone but not be overheard easily.

Levi joined me a minute later and sat down. We eat for a minute and then he asks the question that I know has been bugging him for the last few minutes. “So you're a guy. Who can read minds. And what you choose to do with this is solve special cases?” I smile at him and say “yes. Thats what I choose to do with my gift. Since I can read minds Its physically impossible to lie to me.” He looks startled at this.

He then asks “So this mind reading thing. How does it work?” I had heard that one running around his head. I take a sip of my drink before answering. “you know how when you think it’s kind of like you're talking. But inside you're head? I can hear that. Everything you say in your head I can hear, and if you think up images I can see those to.”

He looks at me and raises an eyebrow, still not breaking the perfect glare. He then asks “But when we first meet I didn't say my name in my head. Or my age. How did you know all that?” I then lean back in my chair and say “When I’m simply listening. I hear everything that you say in your head. But, If I focus on a person and concentrate. I can see every thought. All of them. All of your memories even. When I focus on a person They become an open book. They can hide nothing from me. But, I rarely go into a person's memories. And when I do I only look at what I need and nothing else.”

He looks surprised at this. _wow…._ his face then clouded and he asked “Wait. you hear it constantly? It never stops?” I smile at him and say “No. I always hear the thoughts of others, If I focus I can quiet the sound to a buzz in the back of my head. But thats it. I can’t make it completely silent. Never in my life have I had a moment of complete silence.” He looks very surprised at this. _never….he’s never had a moment of silence in his whole life. Not once. How did he not go insane??_ I look at him and say “I got used to the sound. I had to. I couldn't just lay down and die. That would be an insult to myself.” He looks at me with surprise in his eyes, but his face still a mask.

He says “well. I like your views on life.” I smile at him and then stand and say “Well. I unfortunately have to go. I'm meeting my sister today. So do you want to do this again tomorrow? you can pick the place.” _sister?......he asked you a question! tomorrow?_ He then says “sure brat. I’ll have lunch with you tomorrow. There's a small italian restaurant on 6th. we can go there.”

I walk around the table and as I’m walking around the table say “perfect. I love italian food.” I then look at him and ask “do you need a ride home? or are you going to take the bus home?” _How does he? oh wait..Brats a mind reader._ “I'm okay. I need to run by another store before I go home.” I smile and say “alright. I hope you have a good day Levi.” and with that I exited the restaurant and hear That brat. And can't help but smile as I walk to my car.

 


	6. Trio meets Trio!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bookstores and budding relationships all around!!!!!

I hop in my car and make the 20 minute drive over to Mikasa's apartment. I park and walk inside to the second floor. I knock on her door and receive no answer. I focus on the apartment and hear that she’s still asleep. I pull out my key and open the door. ‘clean as always.’ I think. Her apartment is always clean. Not the you can eat off the floor clean but still clean.

I walk down the small hallway to the right, and knock on the last door on the left. I don’t hear anything but the fuzziness of a sleeping mind. I expected this. She often sleeps on her days off. Who doesn’t? I open the door and walk in. Shes currently passed out. I shake my head and exit her room and go to the kitchen.

I enter her kitchen and make a pot of coffee. After I have made her coffee drinkable I went back to her room. I walk in and say “Wake up Mikasa! Its past noon!” _uh???? Eren? sleepy…._ ”wha???” she says incoherently. I smile at her “Come on Mika. I know you can hear me. Wake up.” I say using the old nickname I had given to her when we were young.

She opens her eyes and looks at me _oh. so it was Eren who woke me up. I don’t want to get up though…._.I say to her “I made you coffee? will that make you get up?” she sits up and says “coffee. yes. coffee will make me get up.” I give her a smile and hand her the drink. She takes a sip and says “you always did make good coffee.” _wow this is really good_. I walk to her door and say “I'll be in the livingroom. come out when you're dressed. Remember were supposed to see Armin at that new bookstore he’s been talking my ear off about.”

She gives me a small smile and says “okay. I’ll be ready in a minute.” I walk to the living room and sit down on the couch. It’s not as comfy as mine but it will do. She appears about 10 minutes later and says “thanks for the wake up call. And the coffee.” I smile and say “Come on. Lets get going before we're late.” We walk to my car and she hops in shotgun and we drive to the address Armin had been drilling into us for the past week.

We get there after driving about 15 minutes. We get out and I sit on the hood of the car. _This looks cool! When will we leave? how are you? hey man!_ I listen and sift through the surrounding voices and figure that Armin isn't here yet. I look at Mikasa who sits beside me and say “He’s not here yet.” she raises and eyebrow and says “I'll never understand how you can always tell where people are.” She shakes her head. _Or how you can tell when people are lying to you…_ I say nothing and we slip into a comfortable silence. About 5 minutes later a familiar voice appears amongst the many. _I wonder if those two are here yet…_

I then stand up and say to Mikasa “He should be here by now, Lets walk towards the store and see if he’s here yet.” She agrees and we walk across the street and walk up to store just as Armin walks up. He grins when he sees us and says “You're here! And you're on time.” I throw my arm around his shoulders and say “Come on! you've been talking my ear off about this place opening up today for a week now!”  
  


He smiles at both of us and says “Alright! Lets go!” and leads us into the small book store. I love book stores. And libraries. Anywhere that makes your imagination work. Because their is nothing better than a good book. I love the way it makes people think. I follow Armin and listen to the things around me.

_This sounds interesting. WOW! His sword has flames! she can fly! Their running from the dragon! I wonder if this books any good. how can I help you? I’m curious if they have the rest of the series…… How are you doing today?_   I then focus and quiet the voices. I'll listen later. Armin then walks down one one of the isles and who do we see? Levi. And two other people who I guess Armin has seen one of them because she runs up and hugs him.

“Hello Ms. Hanji! What are you doing here?” she smiles at him and says “Erwin has been talking about a bookstore opening up today and wanted us to come see it! What are you doing here? and who are they?” Armin gives her a small smile and says “This is Eren and Mikasa! I believe you saw them on thursday?” she smiles and then grabs both me and Armin and drags us over to the others Mikasa tagging along behind us.

When she grabbed me I lost focus and the buzzing in the back of my head became slightly louder and I hear _Who’s this? They have to meet! What is Eren doing here?_ and all the thoughts of the surrounding area became slightly louder as well. I decide to instead of turning all of it into a buzz in the back of my head I simply focus on the interior of the shop and only here what’s going on in here.

She drags us over the the tall guy named Erwin and Levi. I look at Erwin and think ‘Captain America in disguise.’ He smiles at both of us and says “Hanji you shouldn’t drag people. Hello. I'm Erwin, the man to my left is Levi.” I smile at him and say “hello. I'm Eren.” as we shake hands I hear Armin's  _holy shit he’s hot_. and Erwin’s _dang he’s just as cute as Hanji said._ and I hear from Hanji _my job is done._ It takes everything inside me not to grin and I say to Erwin “this is my friend Armin! He likes that book series too.” motioning to the book in his hand.

They both look down and then I swear Erwin smiles and I can almost SEE the fucking sparkes. _Thank you Eren for your special gift._ I hear Armin think. He and Erwin Immediately begin talking about the book and you can just tell that there two of a kind. Hanji pulls me and Mikasa over to Levi and says “good job! I’ve been trying to get Armin and Erwin to meet for the past month! good save with the book!”

She grins at me and we all look over at the two blonds, who are having a very animated conversation. I then turn to Hanji and motion to Mikasa saying “This is Mikasa, Shes my sister, I believe we saw you on thursday?” Hanji and Mikasa begin having a polite conversation and I walk over to Levi who is about 2 steps away. I smile at him and say “Hi! I’m Eren! You're Levi right?” he glares at me and says “Hello Eren.” _Hello Brat._

I smile even wider and hear _I won’t think about his smile. I won’t think about his smile. I won’t think about his smile. I. Won’t. Think. About. His. Stupidly. Adorable. Smile. Shit I did it again._ I say to him “You know I can hear you talking to yourself.” He glares at me but I can almost sense that he wants to smile. I then ask him “What’s you're favorite book?” he looks at me and points over to the series he’s standing across from and says “I quite liked that one.”

I look over and then turn back to him and say “I loved that one! Who’s your favorite character?” he blinks _he’s read it? not many people who read it actually liked it…. Not even Erwin has read it yet…_.He says “I liked the main character. Drew. He was a good protagonist.” I look at the series and say to him “I own the entire series. All 8 of them. Its been forever since I last read them though.”

He looks at me and says “same here.” Than Hanji and Mikasa walk up and Mikasa says “I think we should stop them while we still can” We all look over and you could see them still talking animatedly to each other. I sigh and say “lets split them up before they talk themselves to death.” I turn to Levi and say “You grab Erwin, I grab Armin?” he nods.

We walk over to the two blonds who were so caught up in their conversation that they don’t realize our approach. I move forward fast and throw Armin over my shoulder and immediately stand up to my full height, while Levi darts forward and sweeps Erwin’s legs out from under him with a quick sweep kick. _EREN? LEVI! WTF? You Eren, Have no idea how good that felt._ Hanji was in the background laughing and Mikasa was smiling. I say to Armin “Come on, Let’s go, You can get his number in a minute.” I turn to them and say “Were going to run and grab coffee. Be right back” and with that I exit the bookstore still carrying Armin.

 


	7. Coffee shops and sexy thoughts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure the title says it all.

I exit the bookstore with Armin still slung over my shoulder, and walk down the street towards a small coffee shop that I like. “Eren! Put me down!” Armin says. I smile and set him down. He glares at me and says “Why did you do that?” I smile at him and say “we did that to keep the two of you from assaulting each other.”

His face suddenly went red and he said “What?!” _No matter how hot he was that wouldn’t have happened...he doesn’t like me that way. we just like the same books._ I hear this and walk past him and say “You just keep telling yourself that. It’s not like I was listening to the both of you.” I know I said the one thing that will make him follow me.

We I enter the shop with Armin on my heels and right after I ordered he says in his head _Eren. Tell me, Now. What did you hear._ I look at him and say “I’m not telling. That would be cheating.” I listen around and hear _coffee… what time is it? ouch! hot! more sugar…. I love hot chocolate. Man he’s really hot….and the blond beside him is just adorable…_

I blink and try to locate the last voice and it’s coming from the woman behind me. I walk up to the counter and pick up the coffee and say to Armin “Lets go! Before they get cold?” He agrees and takes one of the holders. And we exit the shop, turning right and heading back to the book store.

I say to Armin “you got called cute.” his head perks up and he says “By who?” I smile ever so slightly and say “by the woman behind us in the line. Erwin had the same thought about you.” and after I say the Erwin thing catch the coffee Armin had just let go of, and continue walking. _He...what…..just..Erwin…….EREN GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!_

Armin runs up beside me slightly blushing and says “Erwin....you…..what…...REPEAT?” I smile at him and say “you heard me! and no I'm not repeating myself!” I walk into the bookstore and find the others instantly. I walk up to them and say “Okay. I got one for each of us” I hand one tray to Erwin and hold the other. “that ones for you 3, this ones for us.”

Armin appeared a minute later and I hand him his coffee. He takes a sip and nods his head. _Not only was I practically kidnapped by you, you're now bribing me with coffee._  I smile, I then look over and see Erwin still glaring at Levi and Hanji holding back laughter. _If Levi does that to me again I'm going to murder him. This is hilarious, Erwin trying to out glare the king of the constant bitchface._ I walk over to Levi and ask “He still mad at you?” even though I’ve heard Erwin since I entered the store.

Levi raises an eyebrow and says “You're asking? I thought you could hear anything?” I grin at that and say “I thought I’d be polite. He’s really pissed at you by the way.” Levi chuckles at that and says “He’ll calm down. Especially with your blond friend talking to him.” I laugh, he’s right. Erwin has calmed down a lot after he started talking to Armin Again.

I chuckled and said to Levi “Wow. They've been talking two minutes and he’s already calmed down. I'm impressed. But Armins always been able to tame people's tempers.” I hear Levi say “Well. Thats a useful skill to have. Especially if he’s going to be around Erwin, King of silent rage.” I smile at that and listen around the shop. _This is the last book? wait…...HE DID WHAT?? he ran full speed to the wall and…… She was walking through the forest when…_ “I love bookstores. And libraries. and anywhere that people books.” I say to Levi

Levi raises an eyebrow at me and asks “why is that?” I smile and say “They make you use your imagination. While you're following the character and going through everything with them….You love them, and they teach you that yes the world is full of monsters. But you can beat the monsters. And they never really leave. You will imagine adventures with them for years after. And for me, who can see 1000 different versions of the same book, It's even more beautiful.”

_Wow…...I understand why he likes these places now…….._ I smile at him and he glares at me, “you were reading my mind weren’t you Eren?” I grin this time and say “I can’t exactly turn it off, so keep your thoughts in check! And no thinking about my abs.”

_What? his abs? He thinks than he looks at my stomach and thinks Wow he does have abs….I wonder what……….NO. I WILL NOT THINK THAT. NO. I WILL NOT THINK ABOUT HIS ABS...Or what he would look like shirtless…...FUCK I DID IT AGAIN._ I grin like an idiot while he has his internal debate. He then glares daggers at me while slightly blushing. Hanji looked over at us and smiled gently. I hear her think _It’s good he finally found someone he can talk to. And who wants to talk to him._

I smile internally at Hanji’s thoughts and hear Mikasa approaching. She walks over and Hanji follows her. Hanji asks Levi “Well. What are you thinking about Levi?” He switches his glare from me to her and said “Fuck off shitty glasses. My head is none of your business.” She simply grins and pulls out her phone and call someone named Mike. I listen for a second and see that it’s her husband.

I look over to Mikasa who is standing to my left on her phone. _I’m fine...theres no need for her to worry._ ‘Ahhhhhh.’ I think ‘Shes talking to Annie’ I smile gently. ‘Mika meeting Annie was one of the best things to happen to her’ I feel Levi’s questioning glance and I look at him and say “I’m really happy Mikasa meet Annie. And Hanji seems really happy with Mike. If you go by the thoughts coming from her. And Erwin and Armin are practically boyfriends already.”

I look away and say “Whatever relationship I get into ends because I can never bring myself to tell them my secret. And in the end…..” I shake my head and smile at him and say “It doesn’t matter. Now, What do you think about your coffee?” He looks at me for a second then says “I liked it. Most people can’t make coffee the way I like it so good job.” I grin at him and hear _That brat makes really good coffee…...like damn…… Why is he grinning at me like that? Quit it! don’t you dare Levi…….shit._

My grin gets even wider as I see his train of thought go from G towards R and I say “keep your thoughts in check. now. I hear that they’ll be combining some of the teams. You hear anything about that?” He blinks and says “Yea. I heard about that. It’s supposed to be happening on monday. So we get to go back and face a major shit show. I’m thrilled, can’t you tell?” I laugh and say “Yup. So thrilled. I can see the happiness. Its written all over your face.”

Hanji ended her call with Mike just then and walks over to Erwin and Armin. she grabs Erwin drags him over to us. Mikasa ending her call and stands over by us. Armin follows Erwin while the two continue to talk like nothing is happening. She lets him go when their over by us. She talks over them and says to Mikasa and I “What are you 3 doing after this? Because if you're not doing anything you can come with us to dinner.”

I blink and look at my phone. ‘Wow. It’s almost 4:30. we’ve been here almost 3 hours.’ I put my phone away and say to her “I’m free.” I look over at Mikasa and ask “You?” she says “I’m meeting Annie after this.” I smile and say “Okay Hanji, I’ll be joining you guys for dinner. Mikasa do you need a ride?” She shakes her head and says “No. She should be here in a minute.”

I smile and hear _YAY! I have someone to entertain Levi! I love that series! He’s too cute, and he is smart. He’s hot, and likes books, Have I died? Stop smiling you Brat. It’s too cute._ I smile even bigger at Levi’s thought. I then say to Armin “Hey! Since you don’t have a ride why don’t you ride with me over to the restaurant?” He looks at me and says “Perfect.” and continues his conversation with Erwin.

I look at Levi and smile extra big and _hear You stupid brat…...Quit that!!!_ Hanji then says “Okay. Levi you’ll be riding with Erwin and I, Armin will be riding with Eren and Mike will meet us there.” I nod my head and she tells me the address. Just then Mikasa gets a call from Annie and walks out to meet her. We are then faced with a problem. How to separate the two blonds.

Levi says “I doubt that the attack method will work again. How are we going to separate them?” I contemplate for a second then say to them “Well. Since we’re going to the same place why don’t we simply talk to them?” I walk over to them and say “Okay lovebirds. No sex in public. Let’s go Armin, you can see your boyfriend again once we get there.”

Both Erwin and Armin blush and stammer. I see Hanji holding her sides and see Levi holding his hand over his mouth to hide a laugh. _I WAS NOT EXPECTING THAT!!! That brat. Was perfect._ “We’re not dating!” they both say in unison. I smile and say “Well you had me fooled. You most certainly looked like you were. I think it was the eye sex that gave it away.” I have both of them blushing even redder after that and Armin says “Yeah. We’ll meet you there.”

Armin and Erwin talk for a second more both still blushing like the idiots that they are. After that I say bye to Levi and Hanji and we walk out to my car. We get in and I start the car. I look at Armin and say “So. What do you think about Erwin?” I pull out of the parking lot and start driving to the restaurant. Armin is blushing and stammering out “He’s... I..I...He is…”

**  
** I smile and say “Let me summarize your emotions for you. You like him. A lot. But you don’t know how to tell him, And you're afraid that he doesn’t like you back.” He then says “You have no idea how useful your talent is do you?” I smile and say “Yes I do, ‘cause I can see it right in your head.” We get there after about 20 minutes. I park and get out of the car and say “Let’s go Armin.” He gets out and we sit on the hood of my car and wait for the others.


	8. Chapter 8

Armin sat beside me on the hood of the car as we waited for the others to arrive. They were about a minute behind us so we didn’t wait long. Erwin was driving and parked his car next to mine. The 3 of them exited and we walked into the restaurant. We enter and are seated, we are seated at a round table. I was seated with Erwin on my left and Levi on my right. Armin was on Erwin’s left and Hanji was on his left. There was an empty seat between Hanji and Levi. The waiter arrived and we all ordered drinks. Soda for me, Levi, and Hanji. Sweet tea for Erwin, Armin and Hanji’s husband Mike.

Armin and Erwin had once again started a conversation and Hanji was on her phone. I turn to Levi and grinning say “Well. You said we would eat Italian! But I thought it was supposed to be for lunch?” I see Levi glare at me and say “Brat. Don’t say such things where others can hear you.” _And quit grinning at me like that. You’ve already given my brain enough ammunition to haunt my dreams for the next year. Quit giving it more!_

I grin evilly and lean down and whisper in his ear “Well. At least I’ll know all of your dreams are about me.” I sit back up and start a conversation with Hanji who says Mike won’t be here for another 5 minutes. I can see Levi with his face buried in his hands and a blush in his ears and neck. I grin internally. ‘His blush is cute.’ I can tell my comment made his brain go from PG to R in about .5 seconds. His current fantasy was me fucking him against a wall…. ‘I like this one’ I think. I see Hanji wave at someone.

I then look over and see a tall blond man walk up to the table. I see Hanji jump up and greet him with a hug. He greets all of us with a deep voice. Armin and Erwin ignore him and continue talking. Levi and I respond though. “Hello!” I say to him.He is only in my focus area for a moment but I get that he gathers the scent of people so he can know whether or not he can trust them. He moves over to me and smells my hair.

_He smells like…..A friend……….With a secret._ I almost arch an eyebrow. ‘Nice nose.’ I almost say but he then says “You smell like a friend. And someone worthy of trust.” I am flattered at his statement. And slightly curious as to how he came to that conclusion. But he then greets Levi and sits next to Hanji. The two of them begin talking and were back to square one. I say to Levi “That was an interesting introduction. If I do say so myself.”

He raises an eyebrow at me and says “You found something interesting? I thought because of your talent that was impossible. Since you know everything.” I give him my best offended look and say “I don’t know _Everything!_ I just know a lot of the stuff that goes on in your head! Like your Birthday, Social Security number, Credit card number, Your favorite color, what color socks you're wearing and how many times you’ve stared at my ass since we first meet.”

He began to take a sip of his drink while I was talking and choked when I said the last one. He sets his drink down and coughs into his sleeve and glares at me while I grin at the reaction I got out of him. A moment later the waiter comes back and asks for our orders. I order a pasta and chicken dish. Levi something like it. The waiter leaves and Armin and Erwin immediately continue their conversation.

I chuckle at the two of them and Levi raises an eyebrow. “What are you chuckling at?” I look at the him and say “The two of them. Armin is staring at Erwin with Moonstruckness I haven't seen since high school. And Erwin is looking at him like he’s an angel sent down from eyebrow heaven.” I see Levi give me a raised eyebrow once again and says “Well. It seems like you're alright with them being together. Because if I know Erwin at all he will ask. Soon.”

I chuckle again and say “My talent? Or have you forgotten already? I know for a fact that Erwin would never hurt Armin. And trust me. If he did. I wouldn’t let Armin be anywhere near him.” I see Levi give me a ghost of a smile and say “You are very protective of your friend.” I stop myself from laughing but fail and a small laugh comes out in my words.

I give him a small smile and say “Yea. I guess I am. We grew up together. He was always bullied by the other kids. So Mikasa and I kept them off of him. After that he kinda became like my brother. He was the first person, and before you the only, person to figure out my talent.” His eyes widen and he just stares at me for a second in silence. Well. His mouth is silent but his brain is anything but.

_He was the only one?.........That means he…….Trusts me that much?....No. Impossible. No way in hell. He had just met me. No way he could trust me with the secret that could decide on whether or not he becomes a lab rat._ I chuckle gently at him and say “Yes. I trust you that much. I don’t know why. But I believed that you wouldn’t tell anyone. And I still do.”

He stares at me with astonishment in his eyes and a completely blank expression for about a minute. He stirs when our food is delivered. When it is the conversation around the table expands and we are all talking to each other. Hanji and Armin begin telling Mike about a new way of testing DNA. Erwin and Levi try to make things clearer by adding what they thought were helpful comments.

But the only thing they succeeded in was increasing the already confused expression on Mikes face. _What? Ethylenediaminetetraacetate? Ethidium Bromide? Oh my lord. It’s as though Erwin and Hanji combined._ He continues to look at them with his face now a mixture between confused and slightly surprised. I sigh and cut them all off and say “What these 4 are trying to say but, failing to say in english, is that they have recently found a new combination of chemicals that make DNA testing far easier for scientists and more efficient than what they used before.”

He then nods in understanding. “Okay. That makes far more sense.” he says and then Hanji and Armin begin again. This time with Mike on the same page. Erwin looks at me and says “Nice way to explain it.” I grin at him and say “Thanks. Many years living around Armin have gotten me used to it. He often forgets that others don’t have his brain.” Erwin gives me a small chuckle and then looks over at Armin who is still talking to Hanji and Mike.

I look at him and say “He likes you a lot to you know.” I see Erwins head whip around so fast I thought his eyebrows were going to fly off his head. I then take this moment to take another bite of food which happens to be very good, before looking back at Erwin. Who is staring to me like a deer in headlights. I see Levi laughing with is hand over his mouth out of the corner of my eye. I see Levi stop moving after a few more seconds and continue with his food.

Erwin then looks down and stares at his food and say “No. That can’t be true. He just meet me….” I look at him and say “If you can feel that strongly about him. After _Just_ meeting him. Don’t you think he can have the same feelings?” He looks at me and says “Of course he _can_. But that doesn’t necessarily mean that he _does_.” I look him in the eye and say “Oh quit it.  Do I have to confess for both of you? And by the way. Neither of you are very subtle in your advances. So by now I’m pretty sure even the waiter knows and is curious about the wedding date.”

He stares at me for a few moments more than says “Is it that obvious?” I give him my best bitchface and say “When the two of you look at each other you look like a pair of moonstruck idiots.” He looks back down at his food with a slight blush on his cheeks. I then ask him “Where do you live?” He looks at me curiously for a second and I say “Indulge me.” He raises one of his eyebrows and says “Over by 1st street…...why?”

I then Look over at Levi and ask “And you?” He raises an eyebrow as well and says “Over in 7th.” I smile at both of them in turn and then say “Hey Armin! Who don’t you let Erwin take you home? He lives over on first just like you. And I can take LevI. Since he lives on 7th near me!” I see Erwin’s eyes widen and he starts coughing. I hear and feel Levi doing the same. _WHAT DOES THAT BRAT THINK HE’S DOING??_ I hear from Levi and _WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?_ from Erwin.

I can see the happiness that spreads across Armins face is indeed genuine. He then looks over at Erwin and asks “Would you really do that? I mean. It would be better for both groups……If you did….” I can see that Armin is applying the puppydog eyes of death that will make you cave immediately unless you have lots of practice against them. Levi and I are both silently laughing at the way Erwin caves faster than normal and happily agrees to take Armin home.

I turn and grin at Hanji and she gives me a twin thumbs up. Mike is looking very confused, until Hanji leans over and explains. But states that she doesn't know how I got involved. After that dinner passes quite normally. We split the check. And then all head to our respective rides. Hanji with Mike in a silver pickup. Armin with Erwin in a shiny silver volvo. And Levi and I walk over to my precious black Impala, I hop in and start it up. He walks over to my car and looks at me curiously.

“An Impala?” He asks. I grin at him and say “Yes. I fixed her up all by my little lonesome. It took me two years. But I got it done. and in the last 5 years she hasn’t failed me once.” He says nothing more and gets in. Once he’s in he shivers. The temperature has dropped about 20 degrees since we were last outside. He says nothing but I can hear him think _Fuck! Its Fucking cold! When in gods name did the arctic move down here?_

I chuckle lightly and begin pulling my jacket off. I hand it to him and he looks at me curiously. I say “Put it on! I know you're cold. Put it on before it gets cold as well!” He takes the jacket and puts it on over his black jacket. _Dumb brat. I wasn’t that cold...Holy Fuck this thing is warm._ My jacket is about 5 sizes too big for him and looks more like a blanket then a jacket. Especially after he kicks off his shoes in my floor board, tucks his legs to his chest and pulls the hood up.  

I grin at him but say nothing. I pull out of the parking lot and begin driving over to 7th where he lives. _His jacket smells really good……..like…...just cut wood. and something…….Guy like? Whatever it is. I like it._ He zips my jacket up over his legs and buried himself deeper into it. The drive over to his house takes about 20 minutes. We spend the ride in a comfortable silence. Even his thoughts have quieted. All I really hear is the people around us driving.

When we are almost to his house he puts his shoes back on and puts his arms through the sleeves. When we get there I pull up to his apartment. I look at him and say “I’ll stay until you're in your house. After that I’ll go alright?” He raises an eyebrow at me but says nothing. I then hear something and say “Also! take the stairs. It looks like some drunk asshole just vomited in the elevator.”

He looks at me slightly wide eyed. But nods and heads inside. About 3 minutes later I get a text of ‘Alright brat. I’m inside.’ I smile at my phone and start driving home. I live about 6 minutes away from him. Half way through my drive I realize that he still has my jacket. ‘Shit. I need to grab that. It’s the only one I have right now that doesn’t have a hole in it…..I really need to go shopping.’ I think as I do a U-turn. At a red light I text Levi but he doesn’t respond.

‘He is either asleep. Which I doubt. Or he’s got his phone on mute.’ Either are crappy because he doesn’t know I’m coming.I drive up to his apartment for the second time that night and park. I walk into the building and walk up to the second floor. And walk to the room labeled 218. I listen for a second and hear that Levi is indeed awake. Which is a relief. I knock on his door 3 times and wait. I hear him come closer to the door then jerk it open.

I first take in his face which went from annoyance to disbelief about as fast as you could blink. The next thing my mind takes in is the fact that he is only wearing a T-shirt that hangs long on him and a pair of very short, and very tight boxers. I end up staring at him for a minute solid. I then shake my, rub the back of my head and say “Sorry! You just accidentally took my jacket with you.”

He blinks at me and awakens from his trance. _Jacket? Oh Yea!_ He says “Tch. Come in brat while I grab your jacket. no use for you to stand out there while I grab it.” I smile at him and enter. Shoes I hear from his head and just as he opens his mouth to say it I take them off and leave them by the door before going any further into his apartment. He shuts his mouth and goes back to his room.

His hallway is on the left of the door. A lot like mine. He opens the last door on the right and enters. I see him come out a second later with my jacket, he had also tossed on a pair of jeans. He walks down the hallway back towards me and hands me my jacket. Just as I am about to say something I hear his ask “Do you want some tea? I just made some.” I smile at him and say “Sure, If you don’t mind of course.” _Of course I don’t mind you shitty brat….I have no problem with making you tea…..Or making you stay for the next 6 hours…...QUIT THAT BRAIN. STOP IT. NO MORE. Under NO uncertain circumstances am I thinking about him fucking me till I can’t walk…...Wait...did I just?….Fuck._

I can everything he thinks because of his close vicinity. I then hear him enter the room holding two mugs of tea. He says “I hope you like sweet tea.” I accept the cup as he sits next to me and crosses his legs. “I like sweet tea. It’s the way I always drink it.” I then take a sip from my cup and see him look at me from the corner of my eye. I then look over at him with raised eyebrows.

He immediately looks away and takes a sip of his tea. I look over at him and I cross my legs on his couch, and then turn my whole body to face him. He looks at me suspiciously for a few seconds before I say “Well. Since I’m a Mind Reader. And know a lot about you. How about we have an honesty hour? Anything you ask me in the next hour I will answer completely truthfully. No matter what you ask.” His eyes widen at this and he looks at me over his hand and mug for about a minute straight before saying “Alright Brat. What made you want to join the force?”

I’m startled by this one but I answer anyway “My mom was killed when I was young. I was the one who found her. Along with my sister Mikasa. They never caught the guy who did it.” _All of that happened to him? I shouldn’t have asked that question. I really shouldn’t have._ I say “No. You were curious. And I told you that you could ask anything.” He looks at me and then says “Alright. Well then. I have a question about your curiosity. Why haven’t you asked me why I hold my cup this way?”

I grin at him and say “Well. One. You just made me curious. And two. I didn’t want to be rude by asking. Or satisfying my curiosity by going through your memories.” He looks at me and says “Well. That wasn’t the answer I was expecting.” He then ponders for a moment then asks “Well. What is it like to see a person's memories?” I think about this one for a second then say “Well. You know how whenever you think back you see everything out of your own eyes? In first person?”

He nods and I continue “Well. When I go through a person's memories it’s like I live it with them. From my own point of view. But am unaffected by any events?…..Ugh. It’s too hard to explain. Just let me show you.” I offer him my hand. He looks at me with a very curious expression. At least. His eyes say curiosity. His face hasn’t changed at all. He then asks “Show me? How?” I give him a small smile and say “If I want to. I can show a person the memories of another. But they have to be close by if I’m doing it with a partner. Alone they can be up to a mile away.”

He nods then and sets down his tea. Before he takes my hand though I ask “Anyone’s memories in specific you want to see? Or do you just want to look at one of mine?” He thinks for a second then says “Yours. I don’t want to know the details of my neighbors lives.” I nod and he takes my hand. I search through my head for a simple childhood memory. Just me reading a book in my house. I then locate his mind and pull it toward me. It feels kinda like pulling on a string that gets thicker the further you go.

I open my eyes and were standing in my old house. Levi is right beside me. And looking extremely startled. If you call startled a blank face and eyes as big as dinner plates startled than yes. I look over at him and say “See? It’s like you live their life right next to them. But. Not really. So by doing this I can see a lot of stuff that I either missed the first time. Or find out if a person committed a crime or not. By going through their memories.” He nods. But he is still looking at the younger me.

I smile and say “I know. I was absolutely adorable.” He whips his head around and looks at me. Then back at the younger me. “Yea. You are.” he says so quietly I almost miss it. I then grin at him and say “Well. Alright. Lets head on back.” He looks at me and nods. He takes my hand again and shuts his eyes. I focus on his mind and push it back to it’s previous place. We both open our eyes and look at each other. “That was very…...Interesting.” He says after a minute.

I then say “Alright. Next question.” he thinks about this one for a moment. _Alright. I can ask him anything. Anything at all. And he will answer truthfully. Well then……_ ”Why did you choose to trust me with your secret?” Now it’s my turn to think for a second. “I told you before it was because I trusted you. But it’s more than that. It’s more like…. Something told me that I should. Something about the way you figured it out so fast made me want to know you. That. And I enjoy being around you.”

He looks at me for about a minute solid with a silent mouth and fast moving mind. _So… It wasn’t just him? I’m not alone? He actually wants to know me? He actually enjoys being around me? No. impossible. But...He said he wouldn’t lie. But. He can’t be serious…..can he?_ I listen to his head and feel my entire body react to his doubt. ‘I feel….Annoyed? Upset?.....that he doesn’t believe me….or that he doesn’t think anyone could, care about him?’

I look over at him. He is still having his internal debate. And I can see the question he wants to ask but also is afraid to do so. I let out an angry sigh and then lunge forward. I pin him underneath me and kiss him. I hear his mind go from a thousand questions to an absolute standstill. I let his arms go but stay in the same position. “Does that. Answer your question?” I ask innocently. His mind begins to move when I say this. _Soft….His lips are really soft. Wait. He just said something. What was it?....Oh fuck it._

Both of his arms come up and he runs his hands through my hair and drags me back down. This kiss lasts longer. But when we finally pull away we both have a small blush on our cheeks. I bump my forehead to his and say “Well now. Do you have any doubts?” I see him do something that makes my heart stop. He smiles at me. He actually, full on, smiles. I just look at his face for a solid second before I’m smiling as well. “Does this mean you're my boyfriend?” I smile at him and say smiling “I guess so.”  

He then looks over at the clock on the wall and says “It’s late. I guess you’ll have to stay here.” I grin at him and say “I am alright with this.” I then move so I’m laying beside him on the couch and he curls up against my chest _He smells even better than his jacket. I really like it._ I hear from him. I wrap my arms around him bury my face in his hair. I inhale deeply. ‘He smells like..Rose. And something else…...like…..sandalwood?...Eh. I like it..It suits him.’ About a minute later his mind quiets and his breathing evens out. I close my eyes and fall asleep myself.

 


	9. A lazy day at home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really, all I need is a title for this one. Read the notes for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now. First things first. Warning. There is smut in this chapter. So. If you don’t like don’t read. Another thing. This is my first smut attempt. So tell me how I did! I hope you like that chapter and enjoy!

I wake up and shiver as cold air moves across my back. As I wake up more I can differentiate between the voices in my head. I feel Levi move closer to me and feel his head on my arm. I slowly open my eyes and hear a flood of voices. Within a few seconds I had quieted them and my eyes had adjusted to the sunlight streaming in through the window.

I look down a little and see Levi in between the couch and I. I watch his sleeping face for a few minutes. When he’s asleep the mask that he always has in place falls away and he looks 5 years younger. I smile at him. He moves a few moments later and opens his eyes. He blinks and focuses on me. His eyes widen and he thinks _So...I wasn’t dreaming?......_

I chuckle and pull him closer to me and say smiling “No. You weren’t dreaming. I’m right here.” I feel him move closer and bury his face in my chest. He shivers and says “I’m glad…..I’m not dreaming.” I hold him tight to my chest. We stay like this for a few minutes. It's peaceful to sit here. _Warm. He's really warm._ I hear him think. And I can't help but smile.

I then say “Come on. It’s around noon. Why don’t we get something to eat?” He looks at me wide eyed and stares at me for a few seconds and says “Noon? You're telling me it’s around noon?” I arch an eyebrow and nod. Than I hear _Noon…….I don’t really sleep much. Heck. I usually wake up around 5….and it’s almost fucking noon…...no wonder I feel like I slept forever. By my standards I did._ I roll my eyes and say smiling “No wonder you're glaring constantly. You never sleep.”

He gives me a weak glare. I smile bigger and sit up and stretch. The room feels cold. I see Levi sit up and shiver. _Cold…._ I look at him and say “Come here. I’m warm.” and I hold my arms open for him. He looks at me for a second before climbing in my lap and pulling a blanket off the back of it that I hadn’t noticed before. I move a little so that My back is to the couch. He covers up under the blanket and puts his back to my chest. Within a minute were both warm again.

I put my head on his and wrap my arms around his middle. ‘He fits in my lap perfectly.’ I thought while we sat there. I pull out my phone and ask him “Hey. Do you want to go out for food. Or do you want me to order in?” he thinks for a second. _Stay warm...or freeze to death.._ He thinks “Order in. It’s cold out. And I’m warm here.” he says then reaches forward and grabs the TV controller and an Xbox controller from a basket under the table. When he sits back up he immediately puts his back to my chest and pulls the blanket back up. I wrap my arm around his waist again and set my head on his and call the nearest pizza place that delivers.

I place my order and give them the address. When I get off the phone Levi has pulled up Netflix on the Xbox. He turns and asks “What do you want to watch?” He thumbs through a few things before I say “How about that one? Supernatural. It looks cool.” He nods and selects it. Before the first episode is over were both hooked. _215…...216…….. ahh here we are 218._ “The guys here.” I say to Levi. he gets out of my lap and I go to the door just as he knocks. I pay for the pizza and place them on the coffee table. _Paper plates would be best….._ I hear from him.

I go to the kitchen and grab paper plates. When I get back he points at the pizza and asks “What kind did you get?” I smile at him and say “I got a cheese pizza. Half with chicken for you. Because thats the only kind you’ll eat. The other half is sausage for me.” He looks at me with a raised eyebrow. “This Mind Reading has its perks.” I grin and say dramatically “Ah yes my sir it does! But dear me! The negatives with such a gift! You do not know the horrors of walking in public!” When I’m done we’re both laughing.

I put the plates on the coffee table and put pizza on both of them. I sit down and he gets back in my lap. _Warm……_ I hear from him. I pick up the two plates and hand one of them to him. He takes a bite from his food and asks “When you said ‘The horrors of walking in public’ What did you mean?” I had taken a bite of my food so it took me a second to answer. I put my food down and I look at him and say “Well. since I can’t exactly turn it off so when I’m walking around places I can hear everything everyone is thinking. So me being sexy as fuck is a down side when walking in public for me.”

He’s snickering this time and puts his food down. This continues for a minute or so before I look at him and I say in a singsong voice. “Oh! You think I have forgotten about your lovely little mind fuck of me the first time we meet?” His head whips around and he stares at me for a second solid. Before giving me a glare and saying “You're bluffing.” I raise my eyebrows at him and say “Oh am I?”

And I move forward and pin him under me. Holding both of his arms down with one of mine and kiss him roughly. He strains against my hand but I know he won't get away. _He can pin me down….._ He thinks before kissing me back. _No ones been strong enough to pin me down with this much ease._ I hear from him. And from him I can feel the want. He quickly wraps his legs around my waist and pulls me closer. I press my body against his and he rolls his hips just enough to make me hard along with him. I pull away from him a moment later and smile down at him. His face is flushed and he’s breathing quickly.

“I like the view.” I say to him. He’s still blushing and I feel that so am I. I hear suddenly I wonder why he won’t answer? He’s usually up by now…..You better be up. And I recognize the voice. ‘Erwin...Great’ I kiss Levi lightly and say “Erwin is coming upstairs.” as I let him go. I can hear _Erwin...I’m going to kill you._ from Levi and I smile at him. I then hear _Which one was it that Erwin said?...218. I believe._ I say “And Armins with him.”

We sit up and I quickly get up and unlock the door. Levi raises an eyebrow at me. I walk back to the couch and sit down and pull him back into my lap. He pulls the blanket across our lap and leans against me. I put my arm back around his waist and my head on top of his. I grab the remote and play the show. We watch it for about a minute before we hear a knock on the door. “It’s open!” Levi yells. The door open and Erwin walks in and stares wide eyed at us for a second. The same with Armin. _Wait……So…. Levi has a boyfriend? EREN????? Erwin...You shall die today._

It takes everything to not laugh at their thoughts. Levi pauses the show as they sit down on the loveseat to the left of the couch all while glaring at Erwin with the intent to personally maim him. We all sit in silence for a second before Levi breaks the silence by saying to me “Well. Hanji owes me 10 dollars. I knew they would fuck before the night was out.” I roll my eyes and say “Hanji owes me 10 as well. I knew they would come to you first.” As we talk the two blonds go from a pink lemonade to red christmas ornament in about 5 seconds.

Erwin then says “Levi! Can I talk to you. Privately for a second?” He raises an eyebrow but leads Erwin to the kitchen. Armin then walks over and I ask before he can say anything “I told you he liked you a lot. Didn’t I?” I see Armin go red again as he nods. And I grin at him. He then looks at me and asks in his head _So...You and that guy?.._ I smile at him and say “We’re dating yes. I already know that you two are. Also don’t jump.” He looks confused by the last thing before Erwin suddenly laughs from the kitchen.

Armin shakes his head and says “You know that is really useful.” I grin again as the two of them walk back in. Levi immediately gets back in my lap shivering. I return my arm to its spot around his waist and say to him “You're freezing! What did you do? Stand in the freezer?” he says nothing just moves closer to me. Erwin and Armin have reclaimed their spots on the loveseat. They move so that their hips are touching and both of them begin having very R rated thoughts. Most from Erwin but some from Armin who was trying not to.

After about a minute of listening to Erwin and Armin think about the previous night. Which was very fun for both of them apparently. I’m green and I have buried my face in Levi’s hair. Levi has shot me about 4 questioning looks by now. I lean close to his ear and say “I hate my trick right now. Hate it with a burning passion.” Then return my face to his hair. _What? He hates his gift? What on earth…..OH GOD! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!_ I suddenly feel him shaking with laughter as he came to the conclusion.

When he stopped laughing he says “Alright. No fucking on my loveseat. Only I can do that.” Both blonds whip around and stare at Levi for a second. Armin looks at me and gives me an apologetic look. _Sorry Eren...Its just……._ He said in his head before I’m assaulted with more Erwin porn. I wrap my other arm around Levi and bury my face completely in his rose and sandalwood scented hair. ‘Now I have porn from both of them of the other…...Greaaaat’ Soon after that Erwin and Armin both say their farewells and leave.

After they are out of the building I breath a sigh of relief. I then say “Never. Never. I am never going to get that out of my head…..Ever.” I feel Levi laughing again and say “Oh really? You're gonna laugh at the horrors I just faced?” this makes him laugh even harder. I then smile beside myself and say “Oh! As if you haven't thought a few dirty thoughts around others.” He gives me a glare which I grin at. He then ponders something for a moment then asks “How far away does a person have to be before you can't hear them?”

I blink and say “Well. I can, if I focus, hear everyone in a 20 mile radius.” He stares at me and says “20 Miles? How in the fuck would you not go crazy listening to that much at once?” I grin and say “With tons of practice.” He shakes his head. I reach forward and grab my pizza. And almost put the entire thing in my mouth. He says “Slow down! The pizza isn’t going to run away from you!” I make eye contact with him and don’t break it as I put the rest of the slice in my mouth.

He chuckles and says “Alright, Just don’t choke.” I swallow and grin at him. I wrap my arms around his middle again and say “Well. If I were to choke you would save me with the kiss of life.” He nods and says “But I hope I don’t have to.” I give him a small smile. I then say “Well. Them combining two teams is a good thing now.” he nods and says “True. Oh. Weren’t we supposed to get an Email about who we’ll be partnering up with?” I smack my forehead and say “Oh yea! We were!” I pull out my phone which has 45% left on it and open up my Email.

I look through and find an Email from work. I open it and read out loud. “Eren Yeager as you have heard we will be combining two teams. bla bla bla this will be official on monday. bla bla bla. You will be partnered up with Mr. Levi Akerman. Bla bla.” I grin at Levi who gives me the slightest smile. “So partner. Since your car is in the shop do you want to catch a ride with my wonderful self?” I say. He stares at me then chuckles and says “Sure. I’ll ride with your wonderful self.” I grin at him and say “So you do think I’m Wonderful.”

He looks at me like I’m insane and then looks away. I grin when he tries to avoid the question. I pull him closer “Answer! Or I will make you!” I say knowing exactly what his mind will do with it. _No….But I will happily let you make me….NO. QUIT THAT BRAIN… Against a wall would be best….fuck I did it again._ I grin at his thoughts. I say softly “A wall would be nice…” I see him whip around and look at me for a second. Before kissing me. I kiss him back and turn him around in my lap. So that he’s straddling my waist.

I break the kiss and stand up. Picking him up as I do so. I kiss him again as I stride forward and press him against the living room wall. I press him against the wall and kiss him harder. I run my tongue along his bottom lip politely asking for entry. He opens his mouth slowly and his tongue mingled with mine. I pull my shirt off over my head and meet him for another kiss.

Our clothing found the floor piece by piece until we were both naked. I popped a few fingers in my mouth before going to his hole and rubbing gently. His breath hitches and moans quietly. I push one in and move it slowly curling it towards his stomach. He shudders and gives another quiet moan and drags his nails down my back. ‘He’s so tight’ I think as I add another finger. I continue to stretch him out until I can add a third. He runs his hands through my hair and tugs until I look at him. He says “I’m gonna jump you in a second. Will you... _Fuck!_ ” His back arches and I grin as I rub his sweet spot.

I pull my fingers out though and spit on my hand and lube my dick and align my dick with his ass. I look at him and say “Ready?” He nods and says “Yes! Now hurry up!” I grin and drop him down on my dick filling him completely. He throws his head back and moans rolling his hips. I press him against the wall harder and mark up his neck. ‘He’s too fucking tight!’ I think. He moans again and says “Mhmm….Move Eren!”

I comply and pull almost all the way out and then slam back in full force. He throws his head back and pants. He wraps his legs around my waist and pulls me closer as I thrust into him again. “H-harder!” I hear from him. “A-as you wish.” I say my voice hitching and slam into him with more force. He moans again and drags his nails down my back leaving deep red marks. “Eren!” he cries out and he cums hard, And he tightens impossibly around my dick and after a few seconds I cum as well deep inside of him, filling him completely. His name falling from my lips.

I lean against him and hold him against the wall. We’re both panting. I can tell that he’s barely holding on. I bump my forehead to his and say “I’m gonna put you down now. Okay?” He nods and I set him down gently. He wobbles and clings to me for balance. I see that he’s not gonna be able to walk. I pick him up bridal style and carry him to his room. I set him down gently and grab some paper towels and clean both of us off. After that he crawls under the blankets and drags me with him.

He curls against my chest. I hear him think for a second then say “I...Love you Eren.” I’m startled for a second then wrap my arms around him and say smiling gently “I love you too Levi.” I hear him sigh and move closer to me. And after a minute were both asleep.

 


	10. The new teams and our first case.

I wake up to a loud and very annoying pop ringtone. I sit up slightly and wince as I’m assaulted by voices, and glare at Levi’s phone, Which is the source of this annoyance. Levi is still snuggled against my chest. I take a moment to silence the thoughts as Levi wakes up. He sits up and I reach over to his phone and answer it. Hanji’s voice immediately screams through the phone “LEVI! WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE DATING EREN?” I had jerked the phone away from my head when she had started screaming. I slowly pull it back to my head and say "Hanji? Why the fuck are you yelling?” I put the phone on speaker and lay back down. Levi curls up next to me and listens to the conversation. _It's nice to know I'm not the only one who hates morning phone calls_ I hear from a sleepy sounding Levi. “EREN? WHY ARE YOU ANSWERING LEVI’S PHONE?” Hanji all but screams at me again.

I roll my eyes and glare at the phone and say “I answered it because it woke me up. That and were both half awake, me slightly more awake then Levi. Now. If you don’t mind I’m getting another hour of sleep before work.” And with that I hung up the phone after a very upset squawk from Hanji. He chuckles at me and says “Wow. You sound so happy to be awake.” I glared at the phone wishing I could destroy it as I tossed it on the nightstand. I kiss him and say “I would have been okay if you had woken me up. But I hate it when a phone wakes me up when I was perfectly content.” He smiles at me and thinks _so I can wake you up but no one else?_ I look at him and reply "Yes. You can wake me up. But" I roll on top of him, while pinning his arms to his sides and say "it may come with consequences." I kiss him roughly. I then grin at him and let his arms go as I sit up. _YAY! I like this. Wait. Get your sexy ass back here and kiss me again._ I grin wider at him as well as his thoughts and he glares at me. I look at him smugly and say “Come on. We might as well get up. We have stuff to do before work you know.”

He sits up and continues to glare before I say “You can go take a shower. I need to run down to my car and grab an outfit.” He gives me a small pout and thinks _Why do I have to take one alone?_ I grin at him and say pulling him close “Because if we take one together the only thing I won’t be able to guarantee is your capability to walk.” I kiss him again and stand up and stretch. _What if I didn’t mind not being able to walk?_ I hear from him. I grin at him over my shoulder and see that he's still pouting. I walk into the living room to locate my outfit from yesterday. I pull it on and grab my keys off the coffee table and walk to the door. I glance at the clock and see that it’s 7:38 and we have to be at work by 9:00. I walk downstairs and out to my car quickly. I pop the trunk and grab out the suit I keep in there and the bag I keep in there as well.

I walk back inside and back up to Levi’s apartment. I enter and lay my suit on the arm of the loveseat and my bag on the floor, and walk into the kitchen. I look around and settle on making eggs and bacon. I hear his thoughts from the shower and find the sound of him comforting. It’s easy to focus on and I like to do so. In his head he’s humming a song. It was very lovely. I begin swaying to it as I cook. I just finish cooking just as he enters. He sits down at the kitchen bar and I place a plate in front of him. I sit beside him and we eat in a happy silence. I finish first and say “I’m going to run and take a shower. Be back in a minute.” I kiss his forehead and grab my suit. I lay it on the bed.

I quickly take a shower and dress quickly. I towel dry my hair as I walk into the living room. He’s sitting on the couch and looks up when I enter. I smile at him and say “I liked the song from earlier.” He looks up at me and blushes slightly. I then ask “When do you want to go. Because I still need to run over to my place.” He thinks for a second and says “Lets go now. That way we have enough time to get over there. And I have a feeling Hanji is going to ambush us at the parking lot. So we may want to get there early if we want to be on time.” I nod and grin. We walk to my car and hop in. _ITS FUCKING COLD ITS FUCKING COLD ITS FUCKING COLD! WHY THE FUCK IS IT SO COLD???_  I shake my head and say “It’s cold because it’s almost December.”

He glares at me and I grin back. I drive over to my house easily. We pull up and I say “Do you want to come in or do you want to wait here?” He looks outside and then says “I’ll stay. Just be quick.” I nod and walk inside. I enter my apartment and grab the few things I needed and a coat for Levi which I guess he’ll need if I go by his thoughts. I then walk back to the car and hop in. Levi is shivering again. His only thought is a continuous stream of _COLD COLD COLD COLD COLD_ I roll my eyes at him and give him the coat I grabbed and turn on the cars heater. “Thanks” He says as he has the heater blow air on him. I smile at him and say “If your cold say something. Don’t just suffer in silence.”

He nods and snuggles into the jacket happily, _Warm! And it smells like Eren_. He thinks as I drive. Although he still has his mask in place his mind shows a whole range of emotions. When were about 10 miles from the precinct I hear a dreaded voice. I sigh and almost shake my head. “Levi.” He looks up and says “Yes?” I then stop at a red light and say “You were right. Hanji is going to jump us when we get there.” _Fuck._ Is all he thinks and I say “My thoughts exactly.” The light turns green and we drive the rest of the way quickly. I park near the entrance, we get out and walk towards the front doors. As Levi takes another step forward I hear Hanji’s now finalized plan and immediately dart forward, scoop him up bridal style, and move out of the path of Hanji’s bone crushing surprise hug. _ACK! Eren? Why did you?....Oh thank god you did that._ I hear from Levi as he looks at the speeding Hanji. _I’VE GOT YOU LEVI! WAIT. SHIT!_ Were her thoughts as this happened.

She ends up tripping and falling down. _Okay. I’m really glad Eren picked me up for two reasons. One, I didn’t die via Hanji. Two, He’s really warm._ As he thinks this he moves a little and gets comfortable. I shake my head at her and Levi says “Seriously Shitty glasses? You were going to kill me with one of those things you call a hug? What the fuck is wrong with your dumb ass?” She looks up at him then says “OH MY GOD! YOU AND EREN REALLY ARE DATING!” She then turns around to Mike and says “THE HOBBIT HAS FALLEN IN LOVE WITH AN ELF!” Both Levi and I raise an eyebrow at her. _WHY THE FUCK AM I A HOBBIT?_ I hear Levi yell in his head and I think ‘Why am I an elf? I’m only 5’11. Elves are usually 7 feet tall.’ and I say in a voice that was dripping sarcasm “Really? What gave it away?” And I than say in a normal voice “And what is wrong with my Hobbit?” Levi almost snickers but then says in his normal voice “And I like my elf thank you very much.” She goes to say something but I turn around and walk into the building and get in the empty elevator.

I look at Levi and ask “Do you want me to put you down?” He thinks then says “Yea. Might as well.” _I can’t have you carry me everywhere. No matter how warm you are._ We exit the elevator on our floor and go to Erwin’s office. He looks up as we enter and says “Ah. You two are placed here.” He points outside of the office to a pair of desks that are facing each other. We nod and exit. “I’ll be back in a minute.” I say to him as I walk to the left and him the right. It only takes 5 minutes to empty out my desk. I carry the boxes with ease back to my new desk and place them in a chair. Levi appears a few moments later and I ask “Which desk do you want?” He looks at the two. **(Author’s note: This is from orientation of the door. Not where Eren is standing)** One of them faces the right wall, the other the left. Both give a good view of the door.

He looks at me and says “I’ll take the right one.” I nod and begin unpacking my stuff on the left one. In the room there are two other sets of desks, one to the far left and one in the middle. Levi and I got the set farthest to the right and closest to Erwin’s office. I then hear _Oh. So Eren and his new partner got here first._ From a person whose very existence annoys me. “Hey asshat!” I hear him say. I sigh and my face slips into a mask of pure indifference. I turn around and see Jean walking toward my desk. He had set a box down on the desk in the middle of the room facing away from mine. I say nothing just turn around and finish unpacking my stuff.

Once everything is placed I turn around and see a blond. In my opinion he looks like a horse but that's just me. I look at him and say “What Jean.” He looks at me and asks "Who's your new partner?" I look over at Levi and say "Do you want to answer him or shall I?" He shrugs and says in a monotone "I don't give a fuck. But still dickwad. Have the balls to ask me yourself. Instead of asking my boyfriend." I listen to Levi happily knowing exactly what he's going to say. _Well. He seems really ....Wait ....BOYFRIEND?!?!_ I hear from Jean. He looks back at me and almost yells "BOYFRIEND?!?" I smile at him and say "Yes. Levi's my boyfriend. Why do you care?" I then look behind him and say "Hey Marco!" I walk by Jean and up to the freckled brunette.

_Marco's here? Why? I thought he was on another team._ I hear Jean think. I'm also smacked by the weight of the huge crush the blond has for him. I mentally sigh and smile at Marco "Hey! I heard that you got paired up with horse face over there." Marco nods. And says "Yea they thought you could use one more over here apparently.” I grin at him and Levi walks over. _I got paired with Jean!_ I hear Marco say in his head for about the 12th time since he entered the building. ‘These two have had a crush on each other for as long as the two have known each other. Like dang’ I think as I introduce Levi and Marco a least go a ‘hi’ without a snarky retort. Levi and I walk back over to our desks while Marco and Jean try not to allow their thoughts to become R rated and failing miserably.

**  
**A few minutes later the last pair enters the room. Mikasa and Annie walk to the farthest set of desks and sat their stuff down. I listen to the things around me. _Cute…_ From Jean. _Their dating already?_ I hear from Mika and chose to ignore. I stretch my mind out further and I hear Armin _Alright… Were on our way_. I’m confused for a moment and my attention snaps onto Erwin as he stands in his office. _Another body._ He thinks as he walks to his door. A moment later Erwin walks in and says “Grab your stuff and lets go. They just found a body, and it looks bad.” He then tells us where they found it. We all nod and grab our jackets. Levi hops in the same car as me. Marco, it seems, has hitched a ride with Jean. We get there quickly and hop out of the car. I look around and suddenly felt it. I look at Levi and say solemnly “It’s gonna be a _long_ day.”


	11. Four Bodies, One Monster, One Interview, and an Assload of Paperwork.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my readers! I’m so fucking sorry. I did not mean for this to take so long to update. It’s been what? Nearly a year……….. Yeah…… I’m really sorry. But I’m back in the game with this one! SO I should be able to update it on a regualrish schedule!.... As long as life doesn’t decide to dick me over and rob me of another muse. Thank You for all the comments/reviews! Now. As you know this is based heavily off Law and order SVU, with some massive hints and points at Criminal Minds.

**Eren POV**

Levi and I walked down the park path, making our way to the busiest section. About 20 feet away we see a large taped off area, there were around 15 to 20 people looking over the scene and about 6 officers patrolling the area keeping people away. Erwin was already here, looking grim. I glance around and see that Annie and Mikasa just got here and Jean and Marco are walking up.

Erwin looks back at us and says “His name is Erik Sullivan. He’s 26, and he vanished from his home 82 hours ago at 3:00am. He is one of 3 others we’ve found in the last 2 months. Take a look at the scene then head back, I’ll give you all the case file when you return.” With that he began walking back. As he goes I relax and begin listening to everyone around me.

_Gruesome….. Not another one. He seemed really tense……._ As I listen I gain a good bit of information as Levi and I duck under the tape and head over to where Reiner and Berthold are looking over a body. I stop and stare at it, the person on the ground looking almost identical to the person next to me, my grip tightening on Levi's hand unconsciously.

I shake my head quickly and ask Reiner “What have you got?” he shakes his head and says “I’m really glad I’m not him. He’s got burns on at least 20% of his body, bruising, cuts, and lacerations on the rest of him. Along with signs of a violent sexual assault. I don't know exactly what happened to him, and won’t until I get him back to the morgue, but by the looks of it, this guy went through hell before he died.”

I nod, backing away to let them finish up. Levi shakes his head and says “That’s a great way to start out a week.” I chuckle at his slight humor and say “Yeah…. But look around us….” I motion around. “Were in the middle of a park. In one of the most well traveled areas to boot, where hundreds of people pass everyday. There's nowhere to hide!

You can’t take two steps here without someone seeing you! Yet this guy managed to get a body from the parking lot to here. And that’s at least 300 feet.” I shake my head again, kissing his temple before asking “Want to head back?” He nods, staying close to me. The sight of a body who is almost identical to him is slightly unnerving.

_Poor guy… He really looks like him. Okay this one goes here. I’m glad I’m not him. Let’s head back. Eren, He looked just like me…._ I pull Levi to my side as we walk back to the car. “I know…” I whisper back to him, letting him know I heard him. The drive back to the precinct was uneventful, mostly with Levi and I simply talking, about what I had gleaned from Erwin and from the others at the scene.

We drive up to the precinct, noticing that both Erwin and Annie’s cars are already here. I listen into the building, nodding and saying “Hanji is in her lab, along with Armin and his very personal thoughts.” Levi snickers at this before exiting the car with me.

We easily make our way up to our floor, walking over to Annie and Mikasa who were standing in front of the white board, which was covered in the information and photos of the three other murders. Mikasa was pinning up a picture of Sullivan as we approached. I pick up two folders, passing one to Levi. I skim through it, glancing up at the others.

I walk over to another whiteboard, grabbing a marker and writing ‘Victim Physical Requirements’ at the top. I glance through the papers, taking mental note of a few things and writing them down. It takes a few minutes but by the time I’m done I have a pretty decent list. “Nice.” Levi says from behind me as I take a step back.

_Victim Physical Requirements_

_Hair: Black - Cut Short_

_Height: 4’10 - 5’4_

_Age: 23 - 28_

_Body Type: Slight of Build, Physically Fit_

As I glance back over the file, making sure I didn’t forget anything, as Marco and Jean pull up to the building. _Oh god they’ll be able to tell. Dammit my hairs a mess._ I hear from the car, I nearly fucking fist pump. ‘They made out! Fucking finally. The sexual tension was enough to make even ME sick.’ I think as they try to get their thoughts together.

I hide my emotions easily as I kiss Levi softly, glancing back at the board with an uneasy feeling. ‘Levi falls right into that category…’ I think as I look at it. I shake my head, throwing the thought to the back of my mind. Jean and Marco make an appearance a moment later, both looking normal, save for the longing glances they keep throwing each other. I set my head on top of Levi's as I read through the file and ask "Have fun you two?"

The reaction is amazing, Marco going red and hiding his face in his hands while Jean fluffs up like a bird and goes red as well. Mikasa gives them a small smile as Annie says "About time." We leave the pair to stew in embarrassment as I glance up at the white board. The first person being 'Aaron Ravenwood' the second being 'Justin Darklock' and the third being 'Damein Blackwell' along with number four, 'Erik Sullivan'.

I glance over the board and say "Okay. So we have four bodies. Each disappearing from their homes, And each body found in parks with 10 miles of their homes. Each house is opened from the inside, no signs forced entry. This guy somehow got 4 different people to let him into their homes. And he somehow managed to incapacitate them in a way that they made no noise.

Sullivan was on the third story of an apartment building, and he was removed from his home. Darklock was sharing an apartment on the second floor with a friend, who was at the end of the hall, heard nothing. Ravenwood was home alone, but lived in a close knit apartment complex, the woman across the hall was at his home as much as he was at hers. Still this guy managed to make him vanish.

Blackwell is a completely different story. He was living in the college dorm, with a roommate sleeping not 5 feet away. Still he vanished from that room, and the cameras in all of these areas were either broken or offline when it happened. And every single one of his victims were physically fit, they visited a gym every week, they ran every morning. None of them were your typical victims.

Predators usually prey on people they can easily overpower, use their size and power to intimidate and scare them, something they can't usually do. They don't normally go after the guy with the gym membership, they go after the weakling, the guy who hasn't worked out in 3 years. So what makes this guy different?"

I glare at the file, trying to make sense of it. _Nice speech, you need to do that more often._ I hear Levi think, his thoughts being the loudest of the rooms, easily being heard over the hundreds in the building. I snicker at that and say “Maybe.” softly back to him. ‘No… It’s not distance that makes it so easy for me to hear you Levi…. I could hear you 30 miles away in my sleep, and still hear you as clearly as I do now.’

I smile softly at me own thoughts, and of the person beside me. Somehow, without even trying, he waltzed into my life, threw everything I knew upside down, somehow figured out my secret, and then became the center of my world…… And if I was being truthful, the only person I could truly open up to. And I’m still wondering…. How? I brush the thought aside, perfectly content with life the way it is, as long as he’s by my side.

I nuzzle softly into his hair, careful not to mess up his hair, and hold him softly, one arm wrapped around his waist. I get a soft yet content hum from Levi at this. ‘It’s bizarre how we are literally reading the case file for one of the most sadistic rapists in the last 5 years, and were _cuddling_.’ _WHY ARE THEY SO CUTE?_ My whole body stiffens at the voice as I instantly scoop up Levi, for the second time today, and dart out of Hanji’s way.

Levi lets out a startled yelp like sound as I move, before Hanji crashes into the space we were previously occupying. ‘Dammit...I was so focused on Levi I nearly missed Hanji.’ _Holy fucking shit that was terrifying. What the Hell???? Is she okay!? Ms.Hanji??? HANJI!!_ The sudden change of thoughts from everyone nearly made me laugh.

“You're welcome.” I say softly to Levi as I set him down. He nods at me, _thanks_ , before walking over to Hanji and saying “Why the fuck do you think it’s a good fucking idea to try and kill my ass every time you see me?” She get up and grins at him before saying “Not every time!!!” I give her an insane look as I say “You deny the ‘everytime’ part but not the ‘Kill Him’ part?”

She jumps and says “OH! That too.” I sigh lightly, glancing up at the sound of the captain entering. _Well that explains some things._ He thinks softly before glancing up at Hanji and saying “The morgue has something they want you to check on, they found a chemical in the victim's bloodstream.”

I glance over at Hanji, who instantly drops the craziness down to zero and says “I already checked it, it's why I came up here.” We all give her our undivided attention. Her happy go lucky act is completely gone, replaced with a scientist who is a little past slightly terrifying. I grab out a notepad, listening attentively to Hanji.

“What we found in his bloodstream was a drug called Jolt. It’s relatively new, its only been usable for about 3 months. Yet it’s purpose and uses are rather extraordinary. You see, this drug enters your body either through the skin or through the mouth, and does two things. When taken in small doses the drug allows the user to stay awake for longer periods of time as well as a slight increase in sensitivity. But in large doses, like the one he was given, the drug causes your body to become _extremely_ sensitive to _everything_ , making a minor burn feel up to 20 times worse.

Along with making the person unable to sleep until the drug wears off, which takes about 12 hours. Along with the wide awake symptoms, this drug shows itself physically as well. When given extreme doses, such as Sullivan here. The drug changes the color of your Iris temporarily. Adding a gold colored ring to the center."

I stare at her in shock, my mind unconsciously absorbing the thoughts around me like a sponge. "So you're saying, that he keeps these people _awake for three days straight._ While he tortures and assaults them? No wonder he goes through victims so quickly!" I state while wrapping an arm around Levi, pulling him to my side, which he happily accepts.

Hanji nods at me and says "Exactly. Most of the bodies we find were dead long enough that the drug had faded naturally. That and the drug only needs 5 minutes to absorb through the skin and take effect. And when a large dose is taken by a first timer, they usually pass out for about 20 minutes before regaining consciousness, waking with the drug in full effect. Thus preventing them from falling unconscious again, and their hit full force with their body's new found sensitivity."

I nod along to this, forming a thought. I look up at Jean and ask "Hey. Come here for a second." He nods as he does, I take a step away from Levi who instantly thinks _what are you thinking Eren?_ I motion to the spot in front of me, which he stands in quickly. I look at him and say "Alright. We're looking for someone who wears gloves on a daily basis, yet is allowed in people's homes." I offer a hand to Jean, who shakes it with a raised eyebrow.

I let go after a second and say "He would coat his gloves in the drug before he went to the home of our victim. He'd shake their hand upon arrival, thus dosing them with the drug. Then he'd simply wait until they fall unconscious, once they were out he'd remove them from their home. My guess it he either has a large duffle bag, or uses a cart with his job. Once their out he simply slips them from the apartment, into his vehicle of choice, and leaves. From there he takes them somewhere, somewhere secluded, but with enough noise, or soundproofed walls, and keeps them there."

_Makes sense. Good job. Okay, I really like you doing that. Wait...._ Mikasa perks up and says "What about Blackwell? He was in a dorm room." I nod at her and say "Simple. He was dosed directly before he entered the room. The drug needs physical contact to work, he either shook someone's hand or someone touched him right before he went to his room.

Also they were celebrating the end of finals week, no one would find it weird if he waltzed in and passed out. His room mate probably ignored how fast he fell asleep and fell back asleep himself. I doubt that Darklock had enough forethought to lock the door behind him. The guy just slipped in behind him."

_Okay. Makes sense. Nicely done. Good, now come hug me._ I grin at the last thought and walk back over to Levi, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him close, setting my head on top of his. I quietly listen to the collective thinking of our group, after a moment though Erwin walks into the room. _Who to send......_ "Yeager and Ackerman. You two go to Sullivan's apartment and speak to the people there, his Mother and Brother should be their to speak with you." Levi and I nod before Mikasa asks "Wait...Who?"

I blink at her and catch her thought process. Erwin sighs in annoyance and says "Yeager and _Levi_ Ackerman go to Sullivan's apartment. His address is in the file." We nod and move, I grab my coat and file as we walk out of the precinct.

“EREN!!” Reiner calls from behind us as we approach the door. I turn around to see him running up, dressed in his usual lab coat and scrubs, carrying a stack of files. “We just finished his autopsy. You may want to take a look at this before you to talk to his folks. The reports for the other victims just arrived, they'll be on your desk when you get back.” He says, handing me two of the files he has in his arms.

I nod at him, giving him a grin, before Levi and I thank him and exit the precinct. The cold December air whipping around us as we walk to my car, the sky darkening with the thick gray clouds, promising a snowstorm. As we hop in my car I hear Levi think _Wait…. So we have the same last name?....._ Levi and I hop into my car as I say “Yes Mika and you have the same last name. Why? I've got no clue.”

I can feel the slightly shocked look I get from him. He shakes his head with a small laugh and says “Alright, now. Where is it we're going?” I grin as I pull out of the parking lot, driving down almost the same way we had not 2 hours previously. “Sullivan’s apartment was a 5 minute walk from the park. But actually, that drug might be why his victim choice is so bizarre.”

_huh? Turn here….. Quiet down you two! THROW IT HERE!!_ “What do you mean?” I grin at his question and say “Think about it for a second, if you still can’t figure it out, than I’ll tell you.” “Ass.” He replies instantly, which causes my smirk to widen.

_Okay….. The drug dose he’s using causes them to stay awake for multiple days at a time…. Along with the added sensitivity, plus him torturing and assaulting them….. Damn the mental strain that puts them under must be an assload…… Along with the physical strain….. Oh! I get it._ I grin and say “Exactly.”

I pull up to the apartment, easily finding a parking spot and cutting off the engine. Levi pouts at me and says “I wanted to say it!” My grin widens as I lean over and kiss his nose, making him scrunch it up slightly and give me a small glare. I openly smirk at him, happily watching the small blush creep across his cheeks.

_Asshole…. DOGGIE! Pwetty…. Who are they? COLD… Nice car…… I can’t believe he’s really gone….._ I grin at Levi’s thought, yet the others around us bring me back to the matter at hand. I grab the files from there place, wedged in between my seat and the arm rest, and hand one to Levi.

He takes it, opening it and skimming over it quickly. I open my own file, skipping over the first two pages, which detail his physical and legal information. Stuff like weight, age, height, physical aspects, blood type, stomach contents, that sort of thing. The page I skip to is his injuries. I skim over the page, openly grimacing at what this guy went through before he finally died.

The Victim has abrasions upon his wrists and ankles, signs of rope having been removed postmortem, no signs of a gag ever being in place for long periods of time. The Victim had 27 burns on his body, on his arms, legs and torso. These burns take up 23% of the Victim's body. He has 18 cuts on his body, most upon his torso, yet a few upon his arms and legs.

The Victim appears to have received no trauma to the face. The genital area of the victim is extremely damaged. Signs of multiple sexual assaults having taken place before death. Anal lacerations are present, no physical evidence was taken from the body of the Victim, the body also appears to have been washed before it was dumped.

****  


I shake my head as I finish reading, shivering slightly at the thought of this guy. ‘He’s one sick guy.’ I think as I shut the file. Levi finishes a moment later, giving the file a disgusted look before tossing it on the dashboard. I can feel Levi’s thoughts taking a dark turn, even though he’s only thinking over the file.

I lean over and kiss his cheek, effectively changing his train of thought and say “Come on, we’ve got an interview to see about, remember? Because as much as I’d like to lock us in your apartment for 3 days and fuck you senseless, I unfortunately can’t at the moment.” I say, giving him an innocent smile at the end before hopping out of the car.

His mind goes from ‘Work’ to ‘How many positions I can take him in before he comes’. I snicker softly at his thoughts, which currently have me pinning him down on his bed with his ass in the air as I fuck him from behind, and say “Coming Levi?”

I stretch my arms over my head, shivering slightly from the cold. ‘Damm it.’ I think, wishing I could adjust my pants, as I’m now half hard from Levi’s thoughts, as Levi himself gets out of the car. He has a prominent blush, but it could be passed off as a chill. I smile at him, looking especially tiny wrapped up in my massive coat, which looks about 4 sizes too big for him.

His thoughts are still as R rated as possible as we walk into the building. The walk to the apartment was pretty uneventful, besides the usual thoughts of others. We walk up to the apartment, 308, and knock on the door. _That must be them…. Who are they? Okay, how do I make this? 59,60,61….._

 ****  


The door open after a moment, a young woman stands in the doorway. She has mid-length black hair, a pretty figure, and is about as tall as Levi. She has the same eye color of the victim, a bright piercing blue. ‘Levi’s is prettier…’ I think as I look at her eyes. ‘Wait. WHAT?.. When did I start comparing everyone to Levi?’ I ask myself as she quietly invites us inside after seeing our badges.

I glance over at Levi, who takes off his coat as he enters and follows her to the living room. ‘Since I met you….’ I think softly as I watch him walk, following after them. Levi sits in the chair she motions to, coat across his lap, the brother sits on the couch. _He can’t really……… No. I don’t believe it. Please…. Tell me you have anything……._ I can feel the desperation coming from her, and the sadness coming from him.

“I’m Amelia, this is Mark, Erik is…. was… My son.” She says to us after a moment. I can see her stumbling over her words, the brother looking to be about 17. ‘Damn…. This must have hit them hard….’ I stand behind Levi and say “I’m Detective Yeager, this is my partner Detective Ackerman. We’re here to ask you some questions about your son.”

Amelia nods at us and says “We’ll answer any questions you have as best we can……” Mark just flinches and moves away from her, his thoughts dark and painful. ‘He’s blaming himself….’ I nod at her and say “Mark?.... Would you mind if I spoke to you for a moment?” He looks up at me. _Me? Everyone just wanted to talk to Mom…. Like she’d let them do anything else….._

He nods and stands, Amelia glaring at the boy, as though he did something blasphemous. I nod at Levi and walk Mark into the kitchen. _Where are they going, and why doesn’t he want to talk to me? Okay… Let’s get this over with. Just some stupid questions….. Dammit I should have been here._ I look at him, giving him an evaluating look. He looks back at me, seeming broken and lost.

I concentrate on him, easily finding what I need, and what’s wrong with him, yet I’m slightly curious as to why he fears returning to his mother’s place. I sigh lightly and say “None of this was your fault you know.” His gaze snaps to mine, looking startled and shocked, before turning to anger. “Like hell you know anything! Like you’ve ever lost anyone! And how the hell do you know how I feel you asshole!”

I shake my head at him and say “I’m sorry for your loss, I truly am. But I need you to understand, that this was not your fault. No matter what was happening between the two of you before this, It. Was. Not. Your. Fault.” He stares at me, completely flabbergasted, as his mind goes from a storm of rage and pain to nothing, just the quiet calm of surprise.

He stays this way for a moment, his mind a sudden storm of emotions, as he tries to figure out whether he wants to punch me or hug me. _Eren? You okay? I can’t believe he’s gone…… He...he…..he….._ He stares at me, trying to get a hold of his emotions. He stands for a moment, before he slowly crumbles. I step forward, placing a hand on his shoulder, and the reaction is almost instant.

He lurches forward, wrapping his arms around my chest and clinging to me, face buried in my shirt. I rub his back softly, a little uneasy due to being hugged by this kid as though his life depended on it, but tolerant. I could feel the pain this kid was going through, and I could understand it to. He clings to me for a few minutes, I can hear Levi and his mother becoming extremely worried about us.

I let him sob for a moment more, my shirt already soaked, before saying "Come on. Your mom's going to start worrying, let's go back." I give him a slight smile as he removes his face from my shirt. He nods up at me, detaching himself from me after a moment, and walking over to the counter. He takes a moment, collecting himself before washing his face and nodding at me.

We walk back to the living room, Levi and his mother both looking the same, but even without my gift I could feel the tension. I raise an eyebrow at Levi, Amelia instantly starts talking quietly to her son, Levi gives me a small glare. _He looks better. This bitch……._ I look at Levi incredulously. ‘I was gone what, 5 minutes? And somehow this woman made him hate her... What the heck did she do?’

_Just read this._ He passes me his notepad, which has the questions he asked on it and her answers. I stare at it for a moment, fully absorbing the impact of her words, and truly understanding what had this kid so upset. ‘Ahhhh….. So she has Munchausen Syndrome by Proxy……. Dang, no fucking wonder the kid was living with Erik instead of the mom.’

I snag his pen, writing Based on this she has Munchausen’s by Proxy and pass it back to him. He reads it quickly, while he does so I flip open Erik’s file and check his legal file. ‘We received a copy of this guys will when he died…… Don’t know why a guy this young had a will but who cares.’ As Amelia thoroughly questions Mark about what I asked him I read through Erik’s will.

‘Bla bla bla…….. And in the event of my death all my personal affects, my apartment, and all of my funds as well as my life insurance are to go to my younger brother Mark…. Nice.’ Amelia had since finished talking to Mark and was looking at me expectantly. I ignore her and hand the file to Levi, pointing out the part I had read. He nods, before handing it back.

_Two questions. 1, why does the will have anything to do with this. And 2, what’s Munchausen by Proxy?_ I nearly sigh. I mouthe later at Levi and smile at Amelia. “I think that’s all we need for now, would you mind if we came back and talked to you tomorrow?” She nods “I’d be more than happy to allow you to come again.”

We say our goodbyes, and to our luck she sends Mark to walk us out. As we walk toward the lobby exit I turn to him. He looks up at me, as he stands about 6 inches shorter than me, and give him a slight smile. _That poor boy. Huh…. Who are they? He’s really tall. I don’t want to move back in with mom………_

Levi instantly finds his place at my side as I say “Your brother left a will.” He looks startled at this, his eyes widening slightly. “He named you his heir. Leaving you both his apartment, and his bank account. Along with all the money his life insurance policy will bring. Which is about $500,000.” Levi says, leaning into my side gently. I reciprocate, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Wait…..Me?” He asks, staring at us like we told him Santa wasn’t real. I nod, giving him a grin, before becoming serious again. “Mark…… You know that your mother isn’t well correct?” He looks up, slightly startled, yet nods slowly after a moment. “Good…. As your 17, nearly 18, you should be allowed to stay here on your own.”

He stares at me for a moment, before his face splits into the largest grin I’ve ever seen the boy wear. After this we say our goodbyes to the far happier young man. As we hop into my car Levi, whose mind is a semiconstant stream of _cold cold cold…..._ he glances over at me, shivering from the temperature, and says "Okay. Explain. What's wrong with the bitch."

I shake my head and grin at him saying "Straight to the point aren't we? Alright. Munchausen's By Proxy, the mental disorder where a person grows attached to attention. Often harming or sickening children or spouses in order to get it. They always have to be the center of attention and hate sharing the spotlight, often they also have a narcissistic personality disorder. Further pushing them to feel as though the world revolves around them, and further worsening their Munchausen's syndrome."

Levi nods along, his mind working quickly as I start the car, and we make our way back to the precinct. We slip into the room, saying hi to our group and giving a quick rundown of what happened, before taking a seat at our desks. I immediately open up the other autopsy reports, looking over all of them and comparing them. The next few hours pass like this, the both of us reading over reports. 'Okay..... So apparently this was all done by the same guy, as the assault signs and wounds are all the same.....'

I'm shaken from my thoughts by Levi, and I look up, only to stop to rub my eyes, which suddenly hurt. I let out a sigh, blinking back up at Levi and asking "You okay?" He gives me a small smile and says "Yeah, I'm fine." I nod at him, giving him a smile while I cast my mind around. _10:00 already..... Coffee... Ouch my eyes hurt. You deserve this you bastard. Again Amy? Alright, I'll tell them to go home, they'll need sleep while they can get it._

I glance up at Erwin's office, as it looks like he's about to stand. I look at Levi and grin before saying "And we're all about to be sent home." Levi raises an eyebrow at me and says "I doubt that." _Erwin is the king of overtime._ Yet still I grin at him, and within one minute Erwin steps out of his office. "Alright you guys, head on home. You'll be needing your sleep, cause I doubt you'll be getting much this week."

"Or any at all, if I have my way." I say softly to Levi, who blushed lightly at my words. As per Erwin's orders we all begin packing up, setting everything in order before exiting the building. Marco and Jean make plans to see each other later, Mikasa and Annie are going to Mikasa's Place, and Armins apparently catching a ride with Erwin. Levi hops in my car, glancing up and asking "Hey. Can I see your place? As you saw mine yesterday."

I shrug and say "Sure, I don't see any reason why not. You want to just stay at my place tonight?" He nods and says "Sounds like a plan, but we'll need to stop by my place so I can grab an outfit." "Understood my love!" I say, grinning at him. He blushes lightly, giving me a small glare. My grin widens as I drive us over to his place.

“Be right back.” He says with conviction. I shake my head and say “Okay! If you need help just ask.” He nods and walks into the building. I tilt my head back, letting my mind wander as thoughts drift through. _sleep…. Pretty….. Mine!..... Story time? Pretty please?....... Shirt, pants…. Alright, we’ve got an infestation again, i'll have to call an exterminator, and an electrician for the 2-4th floors._ I perk up at that, focusing more on the last voice, and hear everything the man is thinking. ‘Yuck!!’ I think and quickly grab out my phone.

Levi: You may want to bring enough to stay at my place for a day or 6. Apparently their are not only repairs to the lights that will be happening during the week, but there's a roach infestation as well and they will be spraying the building, but not till Thursday.

I hear Levi get my text, his mind going from what he should bring to his phone and a repeat of what I wrote, to pure fear and disgust of his apartment. _Eww eww eww, no no no no no Gross, disgusting Ack! No. Fuck this shit. I’m definitely staying with you for a week….or 3_. I chuckle at his thoughts and quickly text

Levi: I have no complaints……. Although my neighbors may…..

I hear him read my text and laugh quietly to himself and finish packing. Quickly exiting and locking his door, before walking back out to me, tossing his bag in the back and hopping in shotgun. I grin at him, which he answers with a smirk and asking “Why on earth would your neighbors have any problems with my sexy self?”

I laugh lightly at his question as I pull out of the parking lot and say “I’d give them a week, maybe less, before I get a note about my new ‘Friend’.” He chuckles at this and says “I can be quiet!” I snort and say “Not if I WANT you to scream…..” I flash him a grin, hearing and seeing the many playful fantasies he’s creating, listening as he comments about them in his head.

More or less we were both hard as fuck by the time we managed to make it to the door of my apartment. I nearly kick open my door and practically throw Levi against it, who grabs onto my shirt fastens his lips to mine. We somehow manage to blindly stumble to my room, miraculously having managed to remove to majority of our clothing along the way.

We fall onto the bed, carefully so I don’t crush Levi under me, and break the lip lock, much to Levi’s disappointment. I grin down at Levi, who is currently clad only on his pants, and already looking quite disheveled, with his mind racing with possabilities. I help him yank off his pants, keeping mine on for the moment, my shirt had been lost along the way.

His boxers quickly follow suit, leaving him completely naked and sprawled across my bed. ‘Damn he’s sexy as hell…’ I think softly as I take in the sight. I can’t help but stare, my eyes roaming up and down his body as he rather boldly spreads his legs, staring at me with lust filled eyes. I grin wolfishly, happily taking in the display before me, eyes traveling down over his nicely toned body.

'From this display you'd never guess he was as shy as he is.' I think as I continue to stare at him, watching as he starts to squirm after a moment. I lock eyes with him again, tilting my head slightly to the side, giving him a look of innocence and say "You look quite pretty like this Levi."

His answer is a deepening in the already prominent blush on his cheeks. My grin widens at his reaction, my eyes wandering down his body again, before moving and burying my face in his neck, nuzzling the skin their softly and coating it in feather light kisses. The fabric of my pants are almost painfully confining at this point, yet I don't remove them, instead I grind my hips almost roughly against Levi.

He lets out a gasp followed by a deep moan, his legs quickly wrapping around my waist,  yanking me closer his head leaning to the side to give me more room on his neck. I can't help but grin to myself, before swiftly giving Levi a rather harsh bite. Causing a rather cute squeak to come from Levi before I begin coating the spot in gentle kisses once more.

I'm painfully hard, yet the sounds that Levi makes, and the tiny little movements his hips make as he clings to me make me want to do nothing but tease him till he comes before fucking him till he sees stars. 'Oh how I would love to do that.... But not this time. Later.... When I can have him without work getting in the way....' As soon as I come to this decision I pull away, sitting up.

His legs are still wrapped securely around my waist, forcing him to arch as the slow tempo of my hips suddenly rubbing against his balls and the base of his dick. I set a hand on his hip, holding his hip up and grinding more forcefully against him, watching as he cries out softly and reaches blindly for the sheets by his head, gripping them tightly as he lets out small garbled pleas of please and more.

'All this from just grinding on him?' I think softly, watching as he shivers and moans, trying to shift his hips despite the grip I have on his hip to prevent this. _Please! I wanna come.... Please Eren? I'm so close....._ He implores me silently, and I chuckle softly in reply. "Do you want to come Levi?" I ask, he nods instantly in response. I take my other hand, pinching his chin lightly and using the grip to tilt his head so he's looking at me.

I smile at him and say "Levi... Is that how you respond? I want to hear you say it love." I hear and see him whimper, his body shivering with need, his mind running in a thousand directions, thoughts scattered everywhere. I release my grip on his hip and move my hand to his dick, slowly stroking it. He lets out a gasp and an arch, his head trying to shift so he can see, which makes me tighten my grip on his chin, making him keep eye contact with me.

He starts thrusting into my hand, hips moving fluidly as his orgasm swiftly approaches. He's shivering and arching tiny gasps and moans falling from his pretty mouth as his grip changes from the bed to my wrist, hands grabbing onto my arm as his mouth falls open and his head tips back. He's on the very edge of an orgasm, so very very close, before I let go of his dick, and quickly wrap my thumb and pointer finger around the base in a makeshift cockring, my hips stilling as well.

"EREN!" He cries out quickly, almost sobbing from the lack of stimulation, and at the prevention of his much wanted climax. _I was so close... Please? Can I please come? Please Eren? I wanna come......_ I smile at his thoughts and say "Ask me in your head all you want, I won't let you come till you ask me with that pretty mouth of yours Levi." He shivers, mentally weighing his pride VS his orgasm.  Within seconds he made his decision.

"Please Eren? Let me come! I wanna come so badly, please Sir? Please make me come..." He pleads, holding eye contact with me, voice beautifully desperate, not even noticing how he called me 'Sir'. I give him a kiss, one he accepts gladly, letting out a small moan. I pull away and say "Good boy. See? That wasn't so hard." Before releasing my grip on his dick and begin stroking him quickly, grinding on him as well.

He cries out, hands falling from my arm to the bed, fingers twisting and knotting into the fabric. I let go of his chin, changing it in favor of his hair, pulling tightly on the silky strands until he was once again looking at me, before kissing him fiercely. He responds instantly, kissing me back almost violently as his hands tangle into my hair, his hips fucking my hand as his orgasm swiftly approaches. His body stiffens, back arching as he cries out against my mouth, cum coating my hand and his chest as he comes.

He pants, little moans falling from his mouth as he comes down. I grin pulling away, giving him a second to breathe and get himself together. I stand, my pants having gotten to the point of painful a good while ago, yet I had a perfect reason to ignore the pain and focus on Levi. _Dammit that felt amazing_. He thinks as he lays on my bed, finally looking up at me and saying "You are fucking amazing....."

I smirk smugly, shrugging lightly and motion to my body and say "When you can read everything about your partner, it would be atrocious for you not to have an amazing orgasm. Also...." I give him a playful grin and ask "Sir?.... I haven't been called that in a while." That pretty blush returns, paint his cheeks a lovely red color that slowly creeps down his neck, leaving him an adorable embarrassed mess.

I laugh lightly and say "Not that I didn't enjoy it....." Once again giving him a smirk while I set about to removing these god forsaken pants, which are rather stained by now from both Levi and myself. _Oh..... God dammit... Get your ass over here and fuck me._ I hear Levi demand in his head, giving me a look so lustful it should be illegal. I yank off my pants, nearly sighing in relief at the loss of them, boxers following suit.

I then step over to my end table, easily finding the lube and condoms I keep in there. I toss them on the bed next to Levi, who's happily staring at me, propped up on his elbows, dick fully erect once more. I give him a wolfish grin and ask teasingly "Like what you see?" He bites his lip and nods, eyes sweeping over my form again. After a moment he offers a hand to me and asks "Are you going to stare? Or are you going to fuck me?"

I grin and growl softly, remembering something from earlier that sounds perfect right about now. I pounce on him, twisting and flipping so that I have him pinned under me. Gripping the back of his neck and holding him down, knees bent under him so his ass is forced into the air in a rather lovely display. He moans softly, spreading his knees slightly and gripping the sheets tightly.

I tear my gaze away from Levi's inviting ass, glancing around the bed and easily find the lube, which had moved only slightly during our tussle, and the condom which was right by my leg. _Oh fuck... Shit... Dammit...._ Came the thoughts of Levi, his fantasy filling his mind. I give his ass a slap, to which he responds with a rather loud moan, and watch as my handprint blossoms across his ass, feeling my own arousal twitch at the sight, and say "This fantasy of yours has been dancing around my head all day. I'm rather happy to see it has in yours as well."

I get a light whimper as I adjust my stance, moving so that my knees are between his, keeping them spread. I grab the lube, letting his neck go as I pour some of the strawberry scented liquid onto my fingers. I rub the lube between my fingers, warming it up and coating them thoroughly. Levi had started shifting impatiently, whimpering softly at his neglected cock. "You ready?" I ask as I move again, locking eyes with Levi.

He nods, his face laying on the bed, his hair ruffled and sweaty, cheeks covered in a pretty blush. I nod and move my hand toward his hole, nudging his legs slightly further apart and gently using my other hand to make him arch his back, exposing his entrance. I circle it with my pointer finger, feeling him stiffen and shift under me before relaxing. I slowly push it, taking my time and making sure I don't hurt him.

I move slowly, adding another finger after a few minutes, stretching him out gently. I can't help but grin at him, watching him shift and whimper, letting out quiet moans and pleas. Yet what goes through his head is 10 times better. _Ahhhh... Shit fuck dammit.... Mmm.... God dammit this feels great.... Shit... God... Just fuck me now. Please Sir? With your big fat dick? Please Eren..._

I chuckle and say "If you want something, you have to ask out loud Levi." Before gently adding a third finger. I hear him whimper, shifting his hips in a way that has me brush his prostate. He cries out, arching and shoving his ass in the air, crying out even louder when I press all three fingers against the spot and rub. "Please Eren! Fuck me. Please? I can't take it anymore...." He manages to keen out after a moment.

I pull my fingers out of his ass, making him moan and whimper, feeling empty and needy, despite what he knows comes next. I while my fingers on the sheets, feeling the soft fabric easily clean my fingers. I quickly grab and put on the condom, quickly lubing up and grabbing his pretty ass. He moans at my touch, thoughts scattering for a moment. "Are you ready?" I ask, mostly out of habit, I never want to hurt anyone unintentionally because I was being hasty.

He nods instantly, letting out a small moan before saying "Yes. I am... Please hurry up!" Letting out a small whine while a shiver racked his body. I grab his ass, feeling an almost overwhelming feeling of lust as I stare at his ass. It fit in two perfect handfuls, soft and firm at the same time. I spread his ass apart, revealing his entrance, and slowly push in. He moans and shifts, letting out little pants and whimpers as I push in.

__

_God dammit your massive...... Fuck yeah this feels amazing.... So fucking full._ He continues to let out a long series of moans, his mind proving to be a rather fun place. My hips gently touch his ass, his body shivering rather violently as he adjusts to me. As soon as he does, he presses back against me, letting out a whimper before saying "Eren! Please move Sir...." His hands twisting in the sheets as he fights the urge to touch himself.

I chuckle softly and say "Come now Levi! Is please all I get? I want you to beg for me Levi." He lets out a small whine, embarrassed by the thought of saying it outloud. I slowly began kissing up his spine, causing him to writhe under me, embarrassment slowly crumbling underneath his arousal and want for me to move. With one last kiss to his neck his embarrassment crumbles completely.

"Fuck me. Please Eren?.... Please fuck me with your massive dick...." He whimpers out, pressing his ass against me. I grin into his neck, kissing his neck gently before saying "Alright. If that's what you want, my pretty little thing." As I pull out slowly, easing myself back in with the same slow, measured pace. Levi was whimpering and writhing under me, having wanted me to move, but not like this. I sit up, and happily take in the sight of Levi.

He's gripping the sheets under his shoulders with his arms bent under him. His ass still has my handprint standing out in a pretty pink. I can't help but take a second to stare at our connection, his ass is unbelievably tight, yet he seems to be pulling me I and begging for more. I clench my jaw to stifle another groan as he tightens around my dick. _Shit... Fucking dammit... Erennnn..... I asked you to move!! Please move faster!_

__

I smile, and slow down even further, despite my own want to just fuck him senseless. "Eren!" He whines out, hips shifting and rolling, trying to get me to fuck him faster. "Eren! Please move faster! Please? Please fuck me. Hard please? I need it." He says after a minute, his voice desperate and needy. I grin, happy with the fact that I didn't even have to ask him to beg, and change my grip. "Alright." I say as I do so.

My hands had been on his ass, but I switch my grip to his hips, holding them tightly and pulling out of him to the tip. I stay like this for a second, teasing him and rolling his hips a certain way, before slamming back in all at once. He screams, arching in pleasure, as my entire dick just rubbed along his prostate. I keep up the pace, slamming into him rhythmically, drawing cries and moans if all pitches from him.

I lean over him, kissing and sucking at his neck, completely addicted to the scent and taste and sound of the man under me. I can vaguely hear the sound of my headboard hitting the wall, and the sound of skin slapping against skin, but I'm focused on both the mind and sounds coming from Levi. _Ahh! Dammit! Holy fucking... Ohhhhh...._ "Ahhhh! Mmmm... Hah! E-Eren! Ahhhhh!"

I bite my lip, barely able to keep myself from coming from the sounds he's making, along with the fact that his ass is now maintaining a tight clench around my cock. I quickly reach around, grabbing Levi's erection and quickly pumping it to the pace of my hips. I get a pretty scream and a delighted moan at this, his mind's a jumbled mess, filled with moans and begging.

I don't know who started to come first, only that his ass suddenly got unbelievably tight as he let out a sound, a mix between a moan and a scream, and I was done, my hips stuttering as I release into the condom, and him all over my bed. I roll to my side, Levi falling with me as we lay, spooning and panting, still connected. As we come down from our respective orgasms Levi says "Best. Orgasm. Ever. Damn you're amazing." To which I chuckle at and say "You're pretty amazing yourself."

He lets out a small laugh and says "I would totally hug you for that, but I can't feel my legs, so I doubt I could roll over and do so." I chuckle in response, kissing his cheek gently before pulling out, much to the displeasure of both of us. I stand and dispose of the condom, grabbing a washcloth from the bathroom, cleaning myself off and returning, gently cleaning off Levi. I then pull the comforter off the bed, picking up Levi in order to do so, and lay him down gently.

I grab another comforter from the hall closet and return, throwing the massive blue comforter over him. He lets out a small sound of content, stretching out quietly under the comforter. I smile at him before locating our phones and putting them on charge, before climbing into bed next to Levi, who happily snuggles into my side, letting out a small sigh. I hold him gently against my chest, more then happy to snuggle next to him.

I slowly run a hand through his hair, the both of us peacefully dozing, almost asleep but not quite. I peacefully listen to Levi's mind, easily ignoring every other one in the entire building, feeling him gently slip closer and closer to sleep. But before he's fully asleep he tightens his grip, holding me tightly and saying "Don't leave me... Ever. I don't think I'll be able to deal with losing you...." His words are soft, almost tear filled.

I hold onto him tightly, holding onto him as though he was the world to me, which he is. I kiss him roughly, ensuring he knows I'm here. "I'm never leaving. You're stuck with me. I. Will. Never. Leave. You. And no one can take you away from me. I won't let them. And I'll show hell to anyone who hurts you.... I love you Levi, never forget that." I say, staring into his eyes as I do so.

He nods and yanks me close for a kiss, which goes on for a few minutes. When we finally pull apart Levi smiles at me, burying his face into my neck and says "I love you too Eren." I grin, my chest warming at his words, I hold him gently and say "I love you Levi, goodnight." He nods, nodding off a few moments later, quietly joining the land of dreams. I'm so tempted to stay awake, to watch and hear his dreams with him, but my own exhaustion from earlier gently pushes that thought aside as I myself, fall slowly into the land of dreams.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. It's done! That chapter I should have done want..... Like a year ago almost? Well. Now that I've got how the rest of this fics supposed to go, I should be able to start putting out chapters at a for more normal pace. Now. Please review! Comment! Tell me how I did! Thank you for all of you wonderful people who did Comment or Review. Now. Till next time!!


	12. Maybe we should take a day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup people. I have really got to update this at a more reasonable time. Sorry it’s so short. I should have another chapter out soon though. Now. TO THE STORY.
> 
>  
> 
> Other people’s thoughts are in Italics. Eren’s personal thoughts are in ‘These’.

 

 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Eren POV**

 

I wake up to the usual ear piercing scream of my alarm clock, which I instantly press the off button on. Levi is still asleep, laying on my chest with a leg thrown across my waist. I smile at his sleeping form softly, gently running a hand through his hair. He shifts slightly, leaning into the touch while moving closer to me. 

 

His dreams are gentle and peaceful, free of the nightmares that most often plague us. I glance back at the clock, seeing the time and hearing the ever present buzz of voices.  _ Get ready! Wake up! Time to go Aaron! Sleep.. I don't feel good.  _ I breeze over the voices before focusing on quieting them. 

 

Once my head is far quieter than it had been a few moments ago, I look back at Levi, who looks absolutely angelic while he sleeps. I glance at the clock, knowing that we need to get up now, especially since I need a shower before I go to work. I sigh, cursing and thanking whatever god made Levi this fucking cute, and start kissing Levi’s face. 

 

I start at his forehead and slowly began kissing down his face, kissing each eye before kissing his nose. He let's out a tired groan, squirming slightly in his sleep as I continue down his face, I finally get to his mouth and kiss him softly. His eyes slowly open as he presses into the kiss, his mind still sleepy and fuzzy as he tries to focus on anything but me, as I’ve become rather distracting. 

 

He gives me a sleepy smile, letting out a small hum as he coils closer to me. “Come on Levi….” I say, nuzzling his hair softly. “Don’t wanna…. Do we have to go?” He asks, stretching out beside me before relaxing back with his head on my chest. “Yes we kinda have too Levi.” I say with a slight chuckle. 

 

He let's out a humph, pouting slightly before I say “Come on. Shower time.” Sitting up slowly. He let's out a sound of annoyance before sitting up as well. “Do you want one first or should I take one?” I ask him, letting him choose. “Together?” He asks me back, standing up and walking toward the bathroom. 

 

I shrug and say “If that's what you want. But whatever happens is not my fault.” I say following him to my bathroom. I turn on the water quickly, letting it heat up before we both climb in. I step under the water just long enough to get my hair wet before switching with my tiny shivering companion. 

 

“I can get your hair if you'll get my back.” He says after a moment, grabbing the bottle of shampoo I had in here. I nod, leaning down slightly and shutting my eyes, allowing him to begin massaging the soap into my hair. I let out an appreciative hum as he scratches my scalp, moving as he pulls me under the stream of water and washes it out, quickly doing the same with the conditioner. 

 

I open my eyes when he’s done, finding him smiling at me as I say “Sure you didn’t offer to wash my hair simply because you love touching it?” I ask, remembering how much he loved pulling my hair. His whole face goes red as he jumps.  _ How on earth did you?... Oh wait.  _ I grin at him and say “Actually I didn't get that from your head.”

 

He raises an eyebrow as I grab the soap and look at him. He turns around, before asking “Well. How did you figure it out?” I grin as begin rubbing his back down, taking my time to rub out the kinks in his muscles as I say “It wasn't hard when I remembered how much you loved to grab my hair when I was fucking you.” 

 

His face went an even deeper shade of red at my words as he shifts under my hands, mind entering some rather R rated territory. “S-so you-” “Don’t mind?” I finished for him, hearing him curse himself for his stutter. “No I don’t. Why would I love? I’m always more focused on other things.” I nudge him under the water and wash of his back, noticing his slight shiver and exactly how turned on he is. 

 

“Like your face… Or the way you sound…. Or your taste.” I end my sentence by gently pushing him against the wall and licking the back of his neck, hear his breath catch as he shivers under my tongue. I run my hands down his side while I slowly kiss across his shoulders, before going back up his neck. 

 

I pull away after a few moments, biting my lip to keep from pouncing on him as I listen for a second.  _ Holy shit….. Wait. Come back here.  _ I turns around grabbing my hair and yanking me in for a kiss, one I happily accept as I put my hands to good use. I reach for his legs, easily picking him up and pressing him against the wall. 

 

The water is now cascading down my back as I kiss him feverishly. I pull away and grin at him saying “You know it's your fault that you're gonna be sore to sit all fucking day.” He glares at me and says “Yeah. Fucking, the thing you're supposed to be doing right now.” Rolling his hips down and rubbing his ass on my dick. 

 

I let out a soft moan and turn my focus to his head, before I quickly set about to making sure I don’t hurt him when I fuck him. I’m slow and gentle, despite the whines and moans coming from him, as I prepare him. By the third finger his mind is a massive jumbled mess, torn between begging me to fuck him hard and without mercy and enjoying the gentle treatment. 

 

I pull my fingers out, making him let out a needy whine, one he blushes at in embarrassment.  _ Oh fuck…… God dammit…. Hurry up you asshole.  _ His mind says, legs tightening in there place around my waist. I let out a chuckle and say “I don't wanna hurt you love. Which means you need to be patient.” Yet do as he asks and speed up, once I'm sure I won't hurt him I finally pull out my fingers, and am instantly rewarded with an upset whine. 

 

“Asshole.” He pants out, keeping a death grip on my arms as I smirk at him. “You know,” I say, kissing gently up his neck “That I don't have to fuck you. I could always leave.” He let's out a soft growl and says “Do that and I just might maim you. Now  _ please  _ fuck me.” Voice coming out as more of a whine at the end while I roll my eyes at his demand before complying, gently adjusting him to do so. 

 

I enter him slowly, moving gently so as not to hurt him. He let's out cute little gasps and whimpers as I do so, causing me to respond by kissing up and down his throat. I groan softly as I bottom out, panting softly against his neck as I wait for him to adjust.  _ Dear fucking… God damn…. Move! Please?  _

 

I chuckle as he thinks that, easily hearing his words. “Hmmm. Alright.” I say, making sure that I had a good grip on his as I gently began rutting in and out of him, making him whine as he sank his nails into my shoulders and says “Asshole… Move faster…… Please?” Adding the please after a moment. 

 

I smirk against his neck before doing as asked, falling into an easy rhythm that would make him sore to sit, but still able to walk. His whimpers and moans fill my ears as my head is filled with every single thought he has as I finally move up and claim his mouth. He adjusts his grip so his arms are around my neck as he pulls me closer, moaning against my mouth. 

 

He came soon after that, head tipping back as he arched off the wall, clinging tightly to me as he let out small whimpers as his legs tightened around my waist.  _ Fuck…  _ He thinks as I bottom out again, coming with a soft groan before burying my face in his neck, panting as I relaxed. 

 

After a minute I pull out, giving him a grin and asking “Are you alright?” Watching as he moves forward and sets his head on my shoulder and says “Yeah… Pretty good at the moment.” I chuckle and say “Come on, you can nap later, but we have to get ready. Since we have 20 minutes before we have to leave.” 

 

He whines in protest as I gently set him down, feeling the water slowly start to cool down due to how long we’ve been in here. He leans against me as he stands before saying “Okay… I still wanna call in sick and stay home.” Nuzzling under my chin softly. I smile down at him, pulling him into a hug. 

 

He responds with a small hum and wraps his arms around my waist, clinging to me tightly as my mind solely focuses on my lover, finding his thoughts to be more geared toward sleep as I think ‘I could easily get used to this…’ Before letting out a small sigh. 

 

I kiss his forehead and say “Be right back…” Before climbing out of the shower, grabbing a towel and patting myself dry before walking out to my room and grabbing my phone.  _ Hurry back please  _ I hear him think as I quickly type in Armin’s number. 

 

“Hey Eren.” I hear him say as he answers, sounding groggy before I say “Can you tell Erwin that were calling in sick?” I hear the line go quiet for a moment before he says “He said alright, but asked me to tell you that Levi has to bring breakfast from his favorite place tomorrow… Wait. How did you know I was with Erwin?” I laugh and say “I can’t tell you that. Later Armin.” 

 

“Bye Eren.” He says with a small laugh as I set my phone on my side table before grabbing another towel from the closet before jumping back into the shower with Levi, who seems to be shivering slightly under the cooler water.  _ Who were you talking to?  _ He silently asks as I simply pull him into a hug. 

 

“I called Armin and had him tell Erwin that we would be out today, since you seemed so hell bent upon it!” I say with a smile, kissing his cheek softly as he says “Yay! More sleep!” With a small smile as he pulls me out of the shower. I turn off the water before patting myself off with my towel as Levi does the same before saying “Shit.” 

 

“Whats wrong?” I ask instantly, looking over at him as I get an image of his bag in the car. I sigh and say “Fuck. Oh well. You can borrow some of my clothes.” He nods as we exit the far warmer bathroom. I walk over to my closet and say “Underwear are in the top right drawer.” motioning over to the chest of drawers. 

 

He nods and walks over as I open my closet and grab out a white button up shirt, handing it to him as I walk over. He accepts it as he pulls on a pair of boxers before slipping on the shirt as I yank on a pair of boxers before pulling on a pair of sweatpants. I towel dry my hair as I ask “Want anything to eat? Or do you just want a nap?” 

 

He stretches before saying “Nap… We can order food later…” I nod before throwing our towels in the hamper before I’m dragged back towards the bed. I climb into bed after him, cuddling with him as he let's out a small shiver at the cool sheets. I smile down at him as the thought goes through my head again as I see him gently nod off. ‘Yeah… I could definitely get used to this.’ I think as I fall asleep as well. 


	13. I Hate Phone Calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup you weirdos. How I have missed you. This chapter is short, but the next one will have quite a bit in it, so sit tight for just a bit longer. Usual stuff here, Italics mean it's the thoughts of others, if it's in ‘’ then it's his thoughts.

 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Eren POV**

 

I shivered softly as I walked up the steps, wishing I was back with Levi. Said adorable midget had convinced me to let him stay home in the warmth of the bed while ran out for a bit. Erwin had called me, rousing me from my very content sleep, to notify me that I  _ had  _ to go see Amelia and Mark again. 

 

_ He should be here soon… Alright bags fully packed… Damn he’s cute… Alright Dan won't be back for three hours so we can have some fun… If these papers are done than I should put them up…  _ I groan softly at the impending headache I feel as I walk into the building, quickly making my way up to there apartment. 

 

I quietly knock on the door, hearing her flurry of thoughts as she rushed to the door. It was yanked open, revealing a well kept Amelia. She looked like she was coping well, but like she was still going through her grief. ‘I must say. The lady can act.’ I can almost feel her joy at my return, and suddenly wish Levi was here. 

 

“Hello Detective… Please, come in.” She says, pulling on a mask of pain. I almost want to scoff at her as I see Mark step into the room. I enter the apartment and say “I’m just here to ensure that the both of you are alright.” I manage to give them a grin. I didn't know why, but I felt like something was wrong. 

 

As she went to speak I heard my phone suddenly go off. I snatch it out of my pocket, seeing Mikasa’s name glowing across the screen. “May I?” I ask, motioning toward the door. She nods, looking a little upset as I step outside and answer my call. “Mikasa? What is it?” I ask her, blinking with confusion. She’s never called me during work before, never with her personal number. 

 

“Eren! Thank god… The way this place looks! I was so afraid…” Her relief is palatable, causing me to stiffen in alarm. “Mikasa? What are you talking about? Whats going on?” I hear her say something softly before saying “Someone broke into your apartment, smashed a lot of stuff before leaving… I was worried about you, since the two of you aren't here.” 

 

I nearly drop my phone before I growl out “I’ll be there in a minute.” I start rushing down the stairs, using the Parkour moves I used in my free time. “Eren! What are you upset about?” I hear her ask worriedly as I land on the last level, I yank the phone up to my ear as I straighten up, and say “Mikasa. I left Levi at my apartment. If he’s not there, than someone has him. And once I find out who, the result will not be pretty.” 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuuuuun! Levi is missing! His apartment is trashed! What other new stuff will Eren find out! We’ll find out next chapter! Sorry this is so small… Review! Comment!


	14. Of Pain and Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the final chapter! What shall we see in this? Pain? Agony? Apprehension? Hospital Rooms? Torture? Rescue? Nothing at all? Safety? That's some questions that’ll be answered in this lovely chapter! As usual the thoughts in italics are the thoughts of those around while we're with Eren. Italics are his thoughts when we're with Levi.
> 
>  
> 
> Warning. There will be the beginning of a torture scene, including the harming of a character. I'll post a warning right before it, so you can skip it if that is something you don't want to see.
> 
>  

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Levi POV**

 

I wake up slowly, not really sure where I am. It's dark, and cramped, I can feel fabric around me. I can feel the air, which is thick and hot from my own breathing. It's almost suffocating as I suddenly realize that my hands are tied together. The thick rope around my hands keeping them stuck together, and it's so dark I can barely see, due to the fabric over my head.  _ Eren!  _ My mind screams out as I start to panic. I hated small cramped spaces, I hated them even more when they were dark. 

 

I start shifting, knowing that anyone watching me already saw me move.  I guessed I was in a bag, a pretty big one if I guess.  _ Wait… big for me is still fucking tiny…  _ I growl softly as I try and find a way out of here. The images of what happened rushing back as I feel pain pulse from a small spot on my side. I felt the mark about three inches up from my right hip. A taser mark. That  _ bastard  _ had tasered me, before something was injected into my neck. 

 

I thrashed violently as someone suddenly picks the bag up, and moves a moment before gently setting it on a hard, flat surface. I hear a zipper sound before a hand grabs my arm, yet the lack of light is terrifying. I struggle, kicking out and saying “Let me go you fucking asshole!” He lifts my weight up easily, twisting me around so that he can grab my other arm before he pulls my legs free of the bag. 

 

“I'd suggest you stop that, before I get angry at you my pet.” He suddenly says, causing me to snap my head back in an effort to hit his head. He growls softly before my upper body is slammed against a table, causing me to cry out in surprise. He places a arm on my shoulders, bracing his weight against me as he says “Don't move, or I may hurt you before I mean to.” 

 

It's not like I could move if I wanted to, seeing as how I'm pinned. All I can do is wait as the reek of rubbing alcohol fills my nose, and the hood over my head is wet by it as I feel him untie the rope around my hands. The second I'm free I try and twist away, only for something to slam against the back of my head. I barely manage to hold back a cry of pain as my head throbs. “I warned you…” he says softly, and he adjusts my arms and tied them again. 

 

He yanks my body up again, and I realize he's barely bigger than I am, yet in the daze I'm currently feeling from the blow to my head I can't even move on my own. He yanks my arms up, and I feel some kind of thick hook catch the rope, propping me up on my toes. He let's me go completely and yanks the hood off, a piece of duct tape going across my mouth. I pant softly and blink painfully at the sudden light. 

 

I look around quickly, seeing a concrete floor with a drain right under my feet. The room seems massive, and darkens beyond my sight. The light I'm seeing is coming from an old fluorescent light in front of and behind me. I see a few bare tables around me before I take notice of the billboards, which have  _ hundreds  _ of photos. Some were of me, some were of the others he's killed. 

 

He had photos of me with Hanji and Erwin at a coffee shop, or taking a run in the morning, of Damien Blackwell eating pizza with his roommate, or grabbing a book at a bookshop. Photos of Aaron Ravenwood lounging on his patio with a drink, or talking to someone at a bar. Of Justin Darklock cooking food in his first floor apartment, his roommate helping him, or swimming at a pool. And of Erik Sullivan as he sat on a park bench ruffling his brother's hair, playing ball with his friends. 

 

I stare in horror and shock as I look slightly to the left, seeing more and more photos of myself, suddenly with Eren as well. He had a photo of Eren and I together on my couch, obviously taken from a distance. Pictures of me feeding the neighbors cat, of Eren and I talking, of us watching Netflix, of us talking to Erwin and Armin, of me packing my bag yesterday. Of Eren and I at the restaurant, of him holding me after Hanji tried to tackle me. There was even one of our first time, me clinging to him as he fucked me. 

 

In every photo Eren's face had been covered with black marker, the other people left alone though. I shiver slightly, standing in Eren's shirt, a pair of sweatpants I snagged from Erens drawer and socks. The fact that I could barely stand on my toes made it worse as I glance around for my attacker, only to see him walk out of the shadows in front of me. 

 

He's barely four inches taller than I am, but I notice the boots he's wearing and say three safely. He's wearing a repairman's uniform, one that looks brand new from where I hang. He has thick blondish white hair, so pale it's almost too light to call it blonde. He has dark, mud brown eyes that seem to see me as a plaything. His build is broader than mine, making him a good three inches wider than I am. I have the feeling that I’d seen him before, something about his eyes. 

 

He suddenly smiles at me, reaching out and grabbing my face in a tight grip. “Oh… how long I've wanted you…” voice soft, like he's remembering something. His grip tightens painfully than as he says “You passed me over, the one person who  _ loved  _ you. You didn't even give me the time of day… instead you went for that green eyed douchebag!” He forces me to look at him, shockingly average face twisted in fury as I try and place where I'd seen him. 

 

But I was coming up blank, I couldn't remember where on earth I might have seen him. I felt like I  _ might  _ have  _ maybe  _ seen him in passing once, but nothing more. Hell, I hadn't even been asked out in over a year before I met Eren. I rarely dated people, they were annoying and unhygienic, this man too. His face then smoothed and he said “But that doesn't matter… you're all mine now. No Eren to keep you from me…” 

 

As I shiver at his words a sudden, high pitched ring goes through the room. He glances at his pocket and I understand it's his phone. His hand drops and he answers it, his other hand moving to my throat and tightening slightly. He glares and listened, suddenly giving a chipper “Sure boss! Be right there.” He shuts off the line and glares up at me. He lets my throat go and says “I'll be right back my pet.  _ Don't move. _ ” 

 

I glare at him as he leaves, footsteps retreating for a while before I see a door open, a small stream of light appearing before he vanished. I instantly start struggling, finding myself properly trapped. The hook went up at least five inches, I'd need to jump to get down. And I can't from my stance on my toes. So instead I worked the duct tape off my mouth before shouting out “Hello? Anyone there?” Not exactly planning on getting an answer.  _ Please Eren… come find me… _

 

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Eren POV**

 

My shoes pounded up the stairs, my body shouldering by officer who dared get in my way as I ran to my apartment. My feet darted up the stairs, my body moving as fast as possible as I tried to absorb every word around me.  _ Walls are covered in some kind of red paint… half this shits broken…  _ I see Mikasa standing outside my apartment, watching as they check my door for prints. 

 

She looks sharply up at me and says “Eren, you can't be here and you know that.” I glare at her and say “What have you found.” I knew I should have posed it as a question, but as long as Levi isn't safe I won't be kind.  _ Dammit…  _ She sighs and says “Come on. We can talk in your car. Annie, you take over!” She then grabs my arm and yanked me from the hall, and out of the building. 

 

Normally I'd have been pissed that she hopped into the driver's seat and held her hand out for my keys, but I just handed them over and focused on her, everything else fading away as I dug out the memories I wanted. Normally I'd have waited, but I was to anxious and afraid for his safety to play by my usual rules. My apartment was thoroughly trashed, broken pictures laid upon the floor. But only the ones with me in them, none of my parents or Mikasa. My bed room had been ransacked but nothing really taken. 

 

What nearly made me punch something was an object I saw out of the edge of her sight, a taser. I don't own one it isn't a police issue.  _ Levi did martial arts for years, he goes to the gym once a week. Hell, even I would have trouble making him do something he didn't want to. So they used a fucking taser.  _ I barely keep my already shitty temper in check as we pull into the parking lot. I step out of the car as we stop and I walk into the building. 

 

I hear Mikasa rush after me as I feel a frigid breeze blow past me as I enter the warmth of the building, reminding me of something. I blink and look up at the ceiling, seeing the vents steadily blowing hot air into the building. I come to an abrupt stop, my mind piecing things together.  _ He started at the end of September… _

 

I think back, trying to figure out when the majority of the heating systems began to need repair. This winter had been extremely harsh, my apartment's heating had broken once three weeks ago. And what had I done? I’d called someone to come fix it, like everyone else had.  _ How else could he have gotten someone to just let him into the dorms… and all those other apartments.  _ I feel Mikasa slam into my back since I’d stopped barely inside of the doorway. 

 

I turn around and grab her arms, feeling her tense under my grip as I say “I got it!” Before running off into the precinct, skidding on the tiled floors as I got to my desk. I flipped through files on my desk, snatching up Erik Sullivans and thumbing through it, finding his brothers number and punching it into my desk phone as Mikasa tries to ask me what’s going on. 

 

“If I’m right, I may have just found a killer and Levi. If I’m wrong than we have nothing okay? Now shh!” I say as I pull the phone to my ear, feeling her glare at me in both my mind and against my skin as his brother answers after the second ring. “Hello?” I nearly cheer when he answered and said “Hello, this is Eren, remember me? Sorry I left so abruptly earlier but I have a weird question. Did the heating system break in your brother's place not long before he was kidnapped?” 

 

He’s quiet a moment before I hear him say “Yeah it was, the place was frigid. Took forever for the guys to come fix it. Eventually one guy finally came, but he was weird to me.” I grin and say “Weird how?” He apparently shrugs and says “He only really paid attention to Erik, saying he reminded him of someone special to him. He left his bag here accidentally and I had to go to school so Erik stayed late so he could come by and grab it.” 

 

I nearly jump with joy and ask “Could you give me a name?” He thinks a moment and says “Yeah, Deral Holmes. He pronounced it like Feral. He worked for the company out apartment used. I think it was called ‘Smith and Jones Heating and Air’” I nod and bid him goodbye before snatching up another file. I flipped open Blackwell’s folder and call the school he went to. “Hello? I'm detective Eren Jaeger. I have a few questions for you. Did the heat go out in any of the dorms this winter?” 

 

A woman is on the other end and she says “Yes it did. Why?” I nod and ask “What company did you use to fix it?” She hums and I hear here flipping through some papers before saying “A company called ‘Smith and Jones Heating and Air’.” I nod and write that down on the pad beside me and say “Thank you. Do you happen to know what worker came to fix it?” More paper flipping before she says “Two men came. One Daniel Forbes and one Deral Holmes.” 

 

I thank her again and write the two names down before hanging up. I reach over to Levi's desk and grab Justin Darklock’s file. I flip through it as Mikasa hovers over me, trying to follow what I'm doing. I grab my phone again and punch in the numbers to his friend’s phone. He answered on the third ring. “Hello?” I nearly smile and say “Hello, this is detective Eren Jaeger. Before Justin went missing did the heating in your apartment go out?” 

 

He pauses a moment and says “Uhh. No? The heating for the family next to us did though. Justin house sat for them while they came and fixed it. Justin was all creeped out by the guy though, he kept commenting on how he looked like someone special to him.” I nod and say “Okay. Do you have a name? Or the company he worked for?” He's silent a moment and says “Wait. I think I actually have a picture of the guy. Justin was texting me about him while he worked.”

 

I grin and say “Could you email that to me? The whole chat?” He agrees and I tell him my number before thanking him and letting him go. My phone vibrates and I open it, seeing the whole chat between Justin and his friend. The picture is a little fuzzy but I clearly see ‘Smith and Jones Heating and Air’ written across the shoulders of his uniform. He's got pale blonde hair that's nearly white and a broad frame. But I'm guessing he's a smaller guy, based on how he's crouched down.

 

I skim the text and see Justin call him Deral Holmes. I nod before grabbing Aaron Ravenwoods file as Mikasa seems on edge. Her mind filled with thought about how maybe I'm obsessed. “Mikasa. I'll explain to both you and Commander Erwin after this call.” I say gently to her before punching in the number to his neighbor.  _ You better Eren.  _ What sounds like an elderly woman answers the phone and says “Hello?” 

 

“Ma’am? This is detective Eren Jaeger. Do you happen to know if the heating went out in Aaron Ravenwood’s apartment before he went missing?” She is quiet a moment before saying “Ahh. Yes it was, he stayed with me while it was out. A kind man named Deral Holmes fixed it for him. Is that all you need?” I thank her and hang up, grinning and dropping the file on my desk. I grab the pad and Mikasa’s arm, running into Erwin's office. 

 

“Sir! I found our Rapist!” I say, smiling at him. He looks beyond confused as I say “And I know why he took Levi.” His confusion grows as I open the notepad in my hand and say “Sir? Do you remember when the heat went out in Levi’s apartment? He stayed with you that week?” He nods and I press on saying “Do you remember when that was?” He nods and says “The very end of September.” 

 

I nod and say “Okay. My guess is that Levi told you about the guy right? What did he describe him as?” Erwin shrugged and said “Unassuming? He stared a bit too much and made him want to kick him? Other than that nothing much. He couldn't even remember what the guys name was.” I nod and say “That was roughly two days before Aaron Ravenwood was kidnapped and then killed. Think about it, this guy's hunting choice is almost based off how Levi looks.” 

 

He blinks and thinks it over, nodding and saying “Levi mentioned someone leaving something on his car once about a day after that. I think it was a flower. He thought someone had fucked up and given it to the wrong person. Now how does this tie into everyone else?” I point at my pad and say “Aaron’s heat was out and was fixed before he went missing by someone named Deral Holmes.

 

The same thing happened with Justin and Damien and Erik. All of these places have the same Heating and Air company called ‘Smith and Jones Heating and Air’ working as their repair men. Each time the same guy came to work on it. Than our victims went missing, and I think he's the one kidnapping them. Who questions a handyman?” Erwin’s eyes widen as he stands rapidly, saying “Follow me.” 

 

It's a rapid almost run to an office, where Erwin rapidly started a hunt on Deral Holmes. It took a good thirty minutes to hunt him down before we started a check on any property he or his family name is renting or owning. We eventually found a old ass warehouse that had been willed to him by his dead dad at the beginning of September. I jot down the address, Erwin rushing to mobilize a team and sending Hanji to get a warrant. 

 

I yank on a vest, watching the time. ‘It's been six hours since he's been gone.’  _ Move. Let's get this shit together. Where is he? Let's get moving. How did he put this together?  _ I stretch as Armin steps into the room, grabbing my arm and watching me carefully.  _ You have to listen. Listen for this asshole because we have to much to lose if you don't. Use every gift you have to catch him, and then drag his ass back here.  _ I nod to him, a few people questioning what the hell we were doing. 

 

I walk out of the locker room and walk out to the others, finding Mikasa and Annie climbing into a car. “Get in Eren, and give me directions.” Annie says, climbing into the driver's side. Erwin stays behind as I climb behind Annie and we're off, me rapidly firing off directions. The place is a good hour away, meaning I still had an hour before I could beat this guy into the next week. ‘Be safe. I'll be there soon Levi.’ 

 

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Levi POV**

 

I jump when the door opens, that bastard walking back in here. He gives me a smile, one that didn't even register on the ‘kind’ scale. He dropped the bag in his hand onto the table, watching me carefully. He reached over and pulled out a roll of leather, setting it on the table to my right and unrolling it. I see a plethora of shiny metal objects, knives by the looks of it.  _ Fuck…  _

 

**(AN: Alright. Here's the beginning of it. Skip down till you see another bolded space like this if you don't want to read it.)**

 

He picks up a smaller knife, barely as big as my hand. He steps over to me, making me try and move away as my arms ache from the pull. He grabbed my neck and pulled me closer, yanking off what's left of the duck tape. The grip on my neck keeping me still as he says “Move and I'll hurt you. Stay still and I'll be gentle.” I grimace at him but remain still, wary of the blade in his hand. He lifts it up, and it moves out of my sight to the right before I feel a tug on my shirt. 

 

I try and pull away only to hiss as the knife sliced the top of my shoulder. “I said don't move.” He says simply, blood dripping down my chest and back. He moved the knife to the other side and slices through the top I'm wearing before yanking it down to my waist as I kick him. He grabbed my leg as it sinks into his stomach, twisting it painfully as I try and kick him again. This time the blade sinks into my right calf, making me cry out. 

 

He ripped the blade out before dropping my leg. Reflexive tears prickling in my eyes as he pinches my chin, making me look at him. I glare at him, pulses of pain coming from my leg as blood starts to wet my pants. He looks down at my neck and his face twists in fury, letting me realize what he's noticing.  _ Eren left a ton of hickeys on me, and I have a few love bites as well.  _

 

I chuckle, knowing I shouldn't be riling this guy up but I still say “What? Eren left them.” If anything he looks angrier at my words, and I never see the hit coming. Only feeling his hand strike my face as his grip on my chin vanished. My head swings to the side as my face stings, I could easily feel the outline of his handprint on my face. He grabbed my face again, hand over my mouth this time as he says “I could have made you  _ so happy.  _ You seemed so angry and sad when I saw you the first time. 

 

Like nothing went right. But you ignored me, ignored my gift, ignored how I  _ felt  _ for you. Instead you spread your legs for that bastard! Why? Why wasn't I enough? Why do you want him instead?”  _ Fuck fuck fuck. How the hell do I respond?  _ His grip tightens on my face and I try to pull away again, the pain making me heart race. He moves his hand down to my neck and squeezes a little, watching me and asking again “Why.” I try and pull away again and say “I don't even fucking know you!” 

 

**(AN: You can start reading here. The scene above isn't that bad, but I don't want to upset anyone.)**

 

_ That was the last thing I should have said.  _ I think as I see his fury rise, he moves to strike me again before growling and backing off a bit. “You're just a little wary. You’ll warm up to me. I just have to give you time to realize you feelings for me.” He says suddenly, almost to himself. I glare at him as his grip tightens a hair at my look. 

 

He goes to speak again before the door smashed open. “ON THE GROUND.” I hear someone shout, people rushing inside. He turns to run, trying to get to away. I kick him in the knee, making him tumble to the ground as I heard bone crack. Officers run over, skidding to a halt and grabbing him, yanking him to his feet. They cuff him as he struggles, reading him his rights as Eren runs up. 

 

“EREN!” I shout happily, thankful that he managed to find me. “LEVI!” He shouts back, looking me over fearfully as Mikasa says “Wait!”  _ Why? This hurts!  _ I want to say before she grabs another officers camera and snapped a picture before saying “Okay. We needed evidence. Get him down, and someone call a medic!” They drag jackass out of here as Eren places his gloved hands on my hips and softly says “I'm sorry it hurts. I'm gonna lift you by the waist and you move your hands past the hook okay?” 

 

I nod as he lifts me, allowing me to move my hands away and let me stand on the floor. I cry out as weight is placed on my leg, pain arcing up from the wound as Eren lifts my hips up and holds me. I want to bury my face in his chest but manage to resist. “Just a moment love. Be patient, we just need-” he cuts off as someone wraps a sheet around my shoulders. “We're gonna let you pull that around yourself. That’ll keep any evidence from contamination and Eren can carry you out to the ambulance outside.” Mikasa says gently. 

 

I nod as she stepped forward and said “I'm gonna untie your hands okay?” I nod sharply as she quickly untied the rope around them, making me hiss in pain as it had rubbed marks in some places. I pull the sheet around me as Eren picked me up in one quick movement, pulling some of the sheet up so I can lay my head against him. I move as close as possible as he says “I'm so sorry. I should have been here sooner. I shouldn't have left you home alone.” 

 

I give his stomach a light punch and think  _ quit. You can't change it, and you saved me. You saved me from that filthy bastard…  _ thoughts of what happened replaying in my mind as Eren growls softly, but his grip doesn't change on me as we walk out to an ambulance. The paramedic there has Eren climb into the ambulance and set me on the stretcher.  _ Don't leave.  _ I think as Eren goes to pull away. 

 

He stops as the paramedic says “Hey. I'm Matthew. I'm gonna need to take a look at that shoulder. I can control the bleeding while we get to the hospital.” I shake my head, pulling away and saying “You may want look at my leg first. It got stabbed, this is just a cut.” He nods and gently pulled the sheet away from my leg as Mikasa says “He's it. You can go if you need. Eren you're gonna ride with him, I'm riding with Deral.” 

 

We nod at her before Matthew shuts the doors and tells his partner to start driving. Eren moved to the couch like space to my left, staying within arms reach as he said “They’ll take a statement after you're admitted. Once that's done you should be free to go.” I felt curious as to why he said ‘go’ instead of ‘go home’ and say “Okay. I'm still staying at your place right?” 

 

He smiles and says “Maybe. Jackass trashed the place pretty bad, so I may have to clean it first.” I nod as he smiled at me, smiling softly back before Matthew said “I'm gonna have to press this against the wound to stop the bleeding okay?” I nod at him but still crying out at the the action, Eren grabbing my hand with his still gloved one. I squeeze it as Matthew works quickly, wrapping the wound before grabbing out a blanket and laying it over me. 

 

I hadn't realized I was shivering till then, yet Eren doesn't move as Matthew asks “May I see that wound now?” I nod and move slightly, letting him tend to the wound. Once he's controlled the bleeding there he starts doing basic things like taking a pulse and checking my breathing. I don't like that, not wanting to really be touched by anyone at the moment. Eren rubs gentle circles in the back of my hand as he works. 

 

It's a while before we get to the hospital, Eren not leaving my side until we get into the ER. They made him step away as they checked some things, looking at my leg and shoulder.  _ Eren! Come back.  _ I see pain flash across his face at my plea as he's standing a good ten feet away. He shakes his head minutely as he watches me while they work, setting up IV’s and taking samples. It's three hours of taking pictures and giving statements and letting them check me over before they move me to my own room and Eren follows. 

 

_ What happened? Do you know him? Was he familiar? Can you go over it again?  _ There questions rattle around my brain as I shiver, laying under the blanket they gave me. I've got a bag of fluids linked to my arm, they gave me something for pain and bandaged me up and told me I wasn't allowed to walk for three weeks. Eren sits in a chair beside my bed as I pout and say “Three  _ weeks _ Eren! I can't just not walk for a three weeks!” 

 

He raised an eyebrow and said “They said you had to be off your leg. You can use crutches, I could carry you, You could use a wheelchair, the possibilities are endless. You won't be confined to a bed.” I pouted silently nonetheless, not enjoying the fact that I had to also stay here for three days while they made sure I was healthy. I also wasn't allowed to go to the bathroom on my own because of my leg, it hurt to pick anything up with my arm,  _ and  _ Eren would have to leave soon. 

 

Eren laughed at my thoughts and said “Oh little Levi, I think you'll be fine. It's just two hours, then I'll be back to stare at you while they put this fucker away.” I glare at him suddenly and say “Stay away from the guy Eren.” He blinks in shock and says “I wasn't-” I shake my head, crossing my arms painfully and saying “I want you to promise. Stay as far away from him as possible. Don't even try and figure him out, just stay away.” 

 

Eren glared at me, seeming to be honestly angry with me. I stare at him, not caving as I say “You already got it from me. You’ll have to appear in court. Just wait till than, I don't want your head filled with what that sick bastard has in his.” He grimaces, looking down at the floor before letting out a deep sigh. I relax a bit as he says “ _ Fine.  _ I'll try to stay away from him, but you do to. Unless the court orders us or Erwin does, neither of us go anywhere near him.” I nod and give him a tiny smile before saying “Deal. Now off you get.” He smirks at me and stands, grabbing his coat and kissing my nose before leaving. I smile after him, the beeping of the heart monitor jumping for a moment. 

 

I turn enough to glare at it, hating that they have a goddamn monitor hooked up to me at all times.  _ Please let me go home.  _ I huff softly, not liking to be bored. It makes me restless, which makes me want to walk. I groan as I grab the remote from the side table, turning the TV on and flipping through the channels, trying to pass as much time as possible.  _ Ugh I'm bored. There's nothing to do…  _ I sigh heavily, laying across the bed and wincing sharply at the pain in my shoulder.  _ This is gonna take forever.  _

 

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Levi POV - Three Days Later**

 

_ Finally. Finally. Finally.  _ I'm nearly bouncing in my seat, excited as hell that I'm finally able to leave. I can finally get out of here and go back to Eren's place and actually  _ sleep  _ instead of jumping at every odd sound because this  _ god forsaken  _ hell hole won't let Eren stay the night. And nightmares are no fun after not sleeping for two days due to that drug in my system, especially when I have no one to talk to. Save my phone, and I've called Eren at odd hours every day and night for the last three days. 

 

But now it's finally noon and I'm being discharged, the thought exciting me after three days of playing on my phone, watching soap operas and staring into the abyss. It felt like forever between Eren’s visits and everyone else's. I hide a grin as Eren and a nurse walk in. She smiles at me and says “Ready to go?” I nod happily, having already managed to get dressed in the outfit Eren left me. 

 

She nods and rolls a wheelchair inside. I glare at it before she says “You can't walk, so this is the fastest way. It's also policy, so hop in.” I glare angrily at it, annoyed that it exists before Eren gently helped me into it, mostly picking me up and setting me in it. I pout slightly up at him as he chuckled. Then it's a peaceful ride down to the floor level as Eren went ahead of us and grabbed his car.  _ Hurry up!  _

 

Eren pulls up close by and gets out, walking over and picks me up, walking over and setting me in the passenger seat, letting me set everything up before climbing into the driver's side. I happily smile as we make our way back to Eren's place, the two of us talking as he drives. “According to Erwin he hates me to the core, but he’s still going to have us both at the trial in ten days.” 

 

I hum and say “I can understand that. So long as I get to watch this bastard get put away.” He chuckles and says “Don't worry about that, he’s going away for a while, and that's if Hanji doesn't eat her hands on him before hand.” I snort as we change to more peaceful topics. Before long we're back at his place, Eren picking me up and carrying me inside.  _ Hey! This can be your workout for the next three weeks!  _

 

Eren snorts sharply and let's out a laugh, smiling as he lets me open the door. He gently moves me inside, setting me on the couch. I pull him onto the couch with me, pressing him down until his backs against the cushions and crawling on top of him, setting my head against his heart. I smile at the strong beating I hear, wrapping both my arms around his chest.  _ We're here. I'm safe. And you're safe.  _

 

Eren hugs me close, holding me tightly and saying “You are safe, and I love you. So very much Levi.” I hug his chest tightly as he holds me, kissing my forehead as I reply “I love you too. So goddamn much.”  _ And I never want to lose you.  _ I'm holding him tightly as he hugs me, my head laying over his heart as a final thought goes through my mind.  _ If this is how I live for the rest of my life, then I'll die happy.  _

 

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaand that's it! That's the long awaited ending of this Fic! Thank you everyone for waiting so much with all of this. I'm so sorry this too so long.


End file.
